


.некоторые не попадут и в ад

by MapleFox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleFox/pseuds/MapleFox
Summary: Древняя предупреждала: если вынуть Камень Бесконечности из реальности, то откроется новая ветка, идущая по совершенно другому пути. Стив вернул Тессеракт в 1970й и прожил свою счастливую жизнь с Пегги. Но это не значит, что он вернул Тессеракт в 2012й. И ему предоставляется шанс всё исправить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пофиксенный конец Эндгейма. Для тех, кому не понравилось, что Брок так и остался мёртв, и для тех, кому не понравилось, что Стив предал Баки. (и для тех, кому нужны живые (возможно) Ната и Тони).
> 
> Попытки обосновать некоторые ляпы и несостыковки (или то, что конкретно я считаю несостыковками и ляпами).
> 
> Слэш тут правда будет, но к нему придётся долго и упорно ползти. Поставить "джен" не могу, т.к. работа настроена на серьёзные обоснуи происходящего, но планируемые события далекоидущего плана не рассчитаны на джен.

**Держись за воспоминания, держись за каждое мгновение, чтобы они оживали.  
** Самая великая трагедия этого мира: души, о которых не вспоминают, не выживают.  
Так что теперь иди и совершай лучшие в жизни вещи,  
Борись с этим миром, пока можешь,  
Выжми максимум из остатка своей жизни,  
Озари своим светом этот мир, пока можешь. 

 

_Disturbed — Hold On To Memories_

  
  
      Наблюдать за бегающими туда-сюда учёными, надо сказать, не самое интересное занятие. Пытаться понять, с чем они разбираются — тоже, потому что от пестроты графиков и параметров на голографических экранах только рябит в глазах, что мешает сосредоточиться хоть сколько-нибудь на происходящем. Шури, едва накинув лабораторный халат, уже вовсю командовала своими помощниками, то и дело перескакивала в речи с английского на вакандский и обратно, так что иной раз понять её не представлялось возможным.  
  
      Даже для Баки, который, казалось, провёл в Ваканде не один год, а как минимум два (пусть и один из них — в стазисе криокапсулы, а второй — на реабилитации где-то в деревне на отшибе), понять Шури становилось сложной задачей. Он и сейчас старается не отсвечивать: стоит себе рядом с одним из лабораторных столов, смотрит за тем, как Шури взбудоражено сверяет какие-то данные, и постукивает пальцами правой руки по вибраниумному предплечью левой. После всех недавних событий Барнс отказался от идеи снимать протез, так что теперь, как и раньше, ходит с ним, и так, надо признать, даже удобнее, потому что он гораздо легче и функциональнее, чем его советский предшественник.  
  
      — Ну что там, сестрёнка? — спрашивает Баки, пряча ухмылку.  
  
      Шури оборачивается и озорно прищуривается, качая головой.  
  
      У них это обращение переросло в постоянную основу ещё до щелчка, произошедшего пять лет назад. Так получилось само собой. Прозвище «Белый Волк» приклеилось к Баки как влитое (ну, а что: чуть ли не единственный белый на постоянной основе среди вакандцев, предпочитает держаться особняком, всё сходится), а, учитывая, что он находился всё это время под протекторатом Чёрной Пантеры, шутки про сводных братьев и сестёр со временем перестали быть такими уж шутками. Сейчас, в две тысячи двадцать третьем, когда им всем приходится учиться жить заново — и подавно не шутки.  
  
      — Я обнаружила кое-что серьёзное, — всё-таки говорит Шури подходя ближе и кивая головой на голограммы позади себя. — Придётся собрать всех, кто может понимать, с чем мы имеем дело. Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Стив?  
  
      Барнс отрицательно мотает головой, чувствуя, как выбившаяся из-за уха прядь волос щекочет щёку. Вообще-то он, наверное, знает, где сейчас Стив, но тот как никто другой заслужил покоя, простого человеческого покоя подальше от всего этого. Он уже передал свой щит Сэму, и Сэм занят тем, что привыкает к новому званию и новой ноше, которая свалилась на его плечи. Вообще-то он тогда сказал, что этот щит с чужого плеча, но Стив одной только фразой уговорил его оставить всё себе. Баки… а что Баки. Баки его выбор понимает. Сэм, наверное, единственный правильный выбор, который можно было совершить в тот момент.  
  
      — Понятия не имею, — усмехается Баки, поглядывая на экраны. — Может быть сидит у себя в доме на террасе, гоняет чаи и думает о вечном.  
  
      — Я уже проверила, дома его нет, — живо откликнулась Шури, пряча беспокойство за улыбкой. — Ладно, пока оповещу брата, и остальных, кто не успел улететь. А кто успел, тех придётся вылавливать. Ты не мог бы предупредить Сэма?  
  
      Баки кивает, говорит, что сходит за Сэмом, разворачивается и выходит из лабораторий. Эту часть столицы, ту, что рядом с шахтой по добыче вибраниума, он, кажется, знает гораздо лучше, чем Золотой дворец и прочие окрестности. Ладно, кривит душой: отдалённые уголки полей он тоже знает неплохо, потому что тогда, по выходу из стазиса, остро нуждался в одиночестве, чтобы поставить мозги на место.  
  
      Ваканда не пострадала так, как весь остальной мир. Во время пятилетнего отсутствия Т’Чаллы и Шури большая часть государственных дел легла на плечи Окойё, пусть и обязанности генерала Дора Милаж — всего лишь охранять трон, а не управлять страной. Окойё и оберегала трон: никто из высших чинов других племён, переживших щелчок, на место Короля не покусились, а что касается самой Ваканды, так её жители, привыкшие к постоянной изоляции, и в самое трудное время сумели сплотиться, чтобы уберечь то, что у них ещё осталось. С возвращением распылённой части Вселенной, пришлось, что называется, выметать пыль из углов да восстанавливать порушенный баланс, но здесь это далось легче, чем по всему остальному миру.  
  
      Не то чтобы Барнс знает не понаслышке. Видел мельком, когда перебирался с Базы Мстителей обратно в Ваканду, и увиденное его не обрадовало. Да и никого не обрадовало, если уж начистоту.  
  
      Найти Сэма Уилсона не так уж и сложно, если знать, где именно искать. Если Сокол [а теперь уже новый Капитан Америка] не находится при исполнении обязанностей по званию и не помогает людям в других странах, то он где-нибудь в тренировочном зале учится управляться со щитом. И сейчас, прислонившись плечом к стене Баки, наклоняет голову на бок, наблюдая за тем, как Сэм звучно ругается, когда у него не получается очередной манёвр.  
  
      — Ну что? — Уилсон, заметив пристальный взгляд Барнса, только всплёскивает руками, в которых не наблюдается щита. Щит случайно пробил противоположную стену и теперь торчит в ней памятником самому себе. — С крыльями легче, чем вот с этим фрисби.  
  
      — Могу показать, как кидать, — усмехается в ответ Баки, вот только в глазах усмешка не отражается, оставляя их такими же отстранёнными, как и большую часть времени.  
  
      Сэм отнекивается и говорит что-то о том, что с металлической лапой в разы легче ловить эту штуку, когда она летит на тебя с намерением перерубить тебе глотку. Вообще-то дело не в лапе, мог бы сказать Баки, а в страхе перед щитом. Вот у Стива никакой «лапы» не было, и ловил же он свой щит преспокойно, и управлялся он с ним так, будто это и правда фрисби, а не несокрушимое оружие… окей, стоит отдать должное: Сэм всего лишь человек, а не суперсолдат, ему положено бояться.  
  
      — Так что ты хотел? — спрашивает Сэм, когда ему удаётся выдрать щит из стены и прикрепить его за спину, как это делал Стив. Теперь у него интересный выбор: либо крылья, либо щит, потому что и то, и то априори на спине носить как-то неудобно. Ну или придётся Уилсону учиться постоянно таскать щит на предплечье. Зато перманентная защита, не захочешь, а прикроешься.  
  
      — Капитана Америка требуют. Шури нашла что-то серьёзное, — не может не съязвить Баки, на что получает ещё один полный возмущения взгляд и, вот в этом он совершенно не сомневается, помимо возмущения в этом взгляде плещется ещё и толика гордости.  
  
      Оправданной, надо заметить.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ну и что мы имеем? — Т’Чалла, расположившись за одним из эргономических кресел, переводит взгляд на развёрнутые прямо в воздухе экраны.  
  
      Собрать действительно всех необходимых людей [богов и не очень] с первого раза не выходит. Оно и понятно. И ладно бы Сэм, которого можно поймать при желании, с ним проблем как раз-таки не возникало. Того же Брюса найти тоже не оказалось проблемой, потому что за ним всё ещё требовался уход высококвалифицированных специалистов, ведь никто точно не знал, как в дальнейшем поведёт себя повреждение, вызванное силой Камней. Большую часть разрушительной силы переработало тело Халка, столь удачно слившегося с Брюсом, но даже он не справился со всей мощью, направленной на возвращение распылённых обратно. Тора из космоса так и вовсе не дождёшься, он как со Стражами Галактики отчалил, так от него больше ни одной весточки и не получали. Что касается Кэрол… Кэрол всегда ставила проблемы Вселенной выше, чем проблемы одной конкретно обозначенной Земли, так что её тоже стоило ждать не раньше следующего десятилетия или пришествия третьего Таноса. Доктор Стрендж выпал в астрал и попросил в ближайшие дни не беспокоить: за время нахождения в мире Камня Души он упустил слишком много того, что теперь необходимо навёрстывать, к тому же, лишившись Камня Времени, ему придётся изобретать новые способы сохранения реальности от далёких тёмных сущностей.  
  
      Шури, разворачивая свои исследования на экраны для наглядности, пока что молчит, ждёт, когда собравшиеся рассмотрят всё как следует. По-настоящему понять всё может только Беннер, все остальные же, скорее всего, только сделать вид, что понимают [кроме Т’Чаллы, но ему тоже обычно нужно время, чтобы разобраться, потому что он старается не лезть в те аспекты, которые целиком и полностью контролирует его сестра]. Шури это понимает, поэтому не затягивает с объяснениями:  
  
      — Не так давно лаборатория засекла сигнал от перемещения. Перемещение произошло далеко от Ваканды, но оказалось достаточно мощным, чтобы наши датчики его запеленговали. И дело даже не в самом перемещении, а в том…  
  
      — …в том, что мы уже с подобным сталкивались? — интеллигентно переспрашивает Брюс даже несмотря на то, что, по факту, перебивает принцессу.  
  
      Шури с готовностью кивает, встречается взглядом с братом, смотрит затем и на хмурого Барнса, и на Уилсона, сидящего рядом с ним, и на самого Беннера. Окойё и пара её сестёр из Дора Милаж не отсвечивают, оставаясь на периферии и охраняя конференц-зал, но не нужно долго гадать, чтобы понимать, что и они прислушиваются к тому, о чём говорят.  
  
      — Верно, — подтверждает вслух Шури. — Мы с таким уже сталкивались. И не так давно.  
  
      Она поворачивается к экранам, на которых появляется ещё один график, только другого оттенка. На первый взгляд они выглядят одинаковыми, если не считать различия цветов. Голографические экраны держат идеальное соединение и даже не мерцают, хотя, как этого стоило бы ожидать от голограмм.  
  
      — К сожалению, меня не было в лаборатории, когда пять лет назад, перед своим первым щелчком, Танос переместился прямо в пределы защитного купола. Мне пришлось защищаться вместе со всеми. Но лаборатория не пострадала, и датчики зафиксировали само перемещение и силу, исходящую от него.  
  
      Для наглядности Шури проводит руками в воздухе, как будто «листает» электронную страницу, а затем увеличивает. Один из графиков, фиолетовый, по мановению её рук стал больше и выдвинулся на передний план.  
  
      — Приблизительно так выглядит сила Камня Пространства, доступная для нашего понимания. А вот так…  
  
      Примерно та же манипуляция, только теперь увеличился другой график, зелёный, и накладывается на первый. Теперь уже не приблизительно, а точно видно, что они практически идентичны, и даже если не совпадают, то совершенно не на много.  
  
      — …так выглядит то, что нам удалось недавно засечь. Погрешности есть и точно сказать нельзя, но сами видите.  
  
      — Всё это выглядит так, будто кто-то снова воспользовался Камнями, — негромко озвучивает мысли собравшихся Сэм, пристально разглядывая графики.  
  
      В конференц-зале повисает напряжённая тишина. Баки только сильнее скрещивает руки на груди, постукивая подушечками пальцев по вибраниумному предплечью. По его лицу мало что можно сказать, да он и отмалчивается, не высказывает свою точку зрения. У Т’Чаллы пищит одна из его бусин Кимойо, запрашивая визуальный звонок, но он отключает вызов, слишком поглощённый тем, что сейчас показала его сестра. Что касается Брюса, так он продолжает изучать графики, даже подходит ближе, сличает их и просматривает ещё какие-то данные, к которым ему прямо на ходу предоставляет доступ Шури. Брюс говорит что-то о том, что это не его специальность, и сейчас бы здесь не помешал ум другого человека, но замолкает и углубляется в изучение. Сэм откидывается на спинку сидения, морщится, когда край щита врезается ему под затылком, и вновь садится прямо.  
  
      — Доктор Беннер, вы же доставили все Камни туда, откуда их взяли? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, поворачиваясь к Брюсу. Тот, ни секунды не сомневаясь, кивает и отвлекается от экранов.  
  
      — Да, Стив сам лично отправлялся в прошлое, чтобы оставить все Камни на своих местах. И потом он вернулся, но не с помощью хрононавигатора, а прожив больше пятидесяти лет.  
  
      Никто не ожидал, что Стив Роджерс пойдёт на такой шаг. С другой стороны, его-то как раз можно понять: он за свою жизнь не видел ничего спокойного, а тут выпала подходящая возможность. Задачу он свою выполнил, бонусом обрёл половину века тихой жизни. Баки тогда только губы пожал, увидев постаревшего друга на лавочке, и кивнул Сэму, чтобы тот подошёл первым. Сам при этом ни шагу не сделал, да и Стив на него не обернулся. Между ними всё сказали прощальные объятия: Баки понял, что Стив останется в прошлом, Стив поставил точку на их совместной линии.  
  
      — А ещё Стив принёс с собой это, — подаёт голос до этого молчавший Барнс и кивает на щит за спиной у Сэма. — Откуда, если его собственный был разбит?  
  
      Не все это видели, но все об этом узнали: несокрушимый щит Капитана Америка всё-таки был расколот пополам оружием Таноса. Однако этот щит, который Стив предал Сэму, абсолютно целый, и, может быть, разве что с парой царапин на нём.  
  
      — Так, подождите. — Сэм снимает щит, кладёт его посреди овального стола так, чтобы было видно всем, и убирает от него руки. — Вы хотите сказать, что этот щит — из прошлого? Стив его что, спёр у самого себя?  
  
      — У себя из другой реальности, стало быть, — задумчиво бормочет Брюс, потирая подбородок. — Потому что иначе он бы не смог им пользоваться всё то время, что он прожил в этой реальности, начиная с две тысячи двенадцатого и заканчивая нынешним годом.  
  
      Шури отворачивается к экранам и сворачивает картинку, потому что её часть презентации на этом закончилась. Основной пласт проблемы она до слушателей донесла, и теперь предстояло решить, как с этой проблемой справляться.  
  
      — Вся проблема именно в других реальностях, — тем временем продолжает рассуждать Брюс. — В этом мире не осталось ни одного Камня Бесконечности. А те, что мы позаимствовали у себя-прошлых, Стив вернул туда, откуда и взял. Таким образом все возможные ответвления таймлайна схлопнулись обратно, как будто бы ничего и не произошло. Стив даже Мьёльнир прошлому-Тору должен был вернуть, хотя, стоит заметить, смотрелся он с ним круто.  
  
      — И тем не менее, мы получаем повторение выброса энергии, сходного с энергией Камня Пространства. У нас появляются некоторые сложности, — подводит общий итог Т’Чалла. — Мы не можем быть уверены, что все реальности пришли в равновесие.  
  
      — Нам нужен Стив? — усмехается Сэм, не прикасаясь к щиту.  
  
      — Нам нужен Стив, — обречённо подтверждает Брюс.


	2. Chapter 2

И Сэм, и Баки, они оба, в общем-то, знали, где искать Стива. Не то чтобы он скрывал своё местоположение, отнюдь нет. Дело, скорее, совершенно в другом. Дело в том, что это его друзья предпочитали оставить его в покое, наедине с утратой. В конце концов, он потерял Пегги дважды, только в этот — второй раз — не просто как подругу и давнюю любовь, а ещё и как жену. Сколько лет прошло[?], а Стив так и не снял обручальное кольцо, оно до сих пор поблескивает серебром лунной нити на высохшем от старости пальце. И, когда Стив стоит, придерживаясь рукой за дверной косяк, Баки невольно опускает бесцветный взгляд на его руку и впервые настолько вблизи разглядывает это кольцо.

— Я закончил с этим пятьдесят три года назад.

Стив, конечно, дверь перед друзьями не закрывает, оставляет открытой, но всем своим видом показывает, что разговаривать ему с ними действительно в данном случае не о чем.

Баки невольно трёт пальцами переносицу. Раньше мелким был Стив, а вот теперь «мелким» впору считаться ему самому, потому что его лучший друг, по факту, к своим ста годам с рождения и пяти годам после щелчка с чистой совестью прожил заново, начиная с семидесятых, ещё полвека в придачу, и к этому надо привыкнуть. Видеть Стива таким, а самому оставаться прежним — к этому тоже надо привыкнуть.

Сэм первым проходит в квартиру, не оглядывается и, в принципе, чувствует себя на своём месте. В конце концов это именно Уилсон предоставил своё жильё скрывающимся Роджерсу и Романовой [при этом практически не зная их лично, только понаслышке, да видев мельком на пробежке], поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Роджерс и свой дом предоставляет ему в полное распоряжение, если так требуется. Другое дело, что это не требуется совершенно: в Золотом дворце предостаточно свободных комнат, да и у нового Капитана Америка нет столько времени, чтобы прохлаждаться в Бруклине.

Ещё одно постоянство: выйдя на «пенсию», Стив предпочёл вернуться именно в Бруклин.

Баки смутно помнит эти места, очень смутно, потому что с довоенных времён изменилось буквально всё «от» и «до», но иммигрантские районы всегда как-то неуловимо похожи один на другой, поэтому даже не совсем стабильная память Барнса подкидывает ему верные воспоминания. Может быть, если пройти дальше по улице и свернуть направо, можно будет дойти до того дома, где жила когда-то семья Роджерсов, где тетя Сара ждала с работы дядю Джозефа, а Стиви сидел у себя в комнате и ждал, когда окно распахнётся, и в нём покажется знакомая макушка. Хотя, наверное, сейчас бы из того места полноценный музей сделали.

— Ты, может, с этим и закончил, приятель, но это не закончило с тобой, — резонно замечает Сэм, пристраивая щит у стены прихожей.

Сначала Сокол не хотел брать щит с собой. После пары убедительных аргументов [бионика, конечно, самый весомый аргумент, особенно бионика из вибраниума, но Барнс обошёлся словами] Сэм признал, что щит, давным-давно ставший чуть ли не отдельным символом, необходимо взять с собой сразу по нескольким причинам. Первая причина — да за ради безопасности. А вот вторую причину желательно было вызнать у самого Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

Стив ждёт друзей на кухне. Кухня просторная, впускает много света, а ещё эти полупрозрачные занавески, которые лишь слегка отделяют убранство от улицы, потому прозрачное стекло — и вовсе не преграда. На первый взгляд в принципе вся квартира выглядит пустой и чистой. Можно было бы сказать, что это сказываются привычки военного: всё на своих местах, чтобы не приходилось подолгу искать на случай переезда, минимум вычурности, максимум функциональности. С учётом того, что Пегги тоже была женщиной не из гражданских [поначалу сотрудник стратегического научного резерва, а потом — и вовсе одна из основателей ЩИТа], им эта квартира подходит по многим причинам. Стив здесь вписывается на удивление гармонично.

Он вообще выглядит поразительно спокойным. Пожалуй, Баки выбрал бы именно такое определение, и Сэм бы с ним хотя бы в этом согласился. Ещё не так давно [для Барнса и Уилсона — не так давно, для половины Вселенной — пять лет назад] Роджерс производил впечатление человека, который не может пройти мимо, если знает, что существует проблема, которую он в состоянии исправить своими силами. Внутреннее чутьё подсказывает, что таким образом бывший Капитан Америка мог пытаться найти своё место в мире, в котором ему пришлось очутиться совершенно не по его воле. Просто попытки занять свою нишу в пространстве совершенно другого века, своеобразная адаптация, проба возможностей. У него даже получилось, но он, в конце концов, сдался и вернулся, пусть и не в своё время, а многим позже, зато туда, где явно чувствовал себя комфортнее.

До этого момента никому не приходило в голову спрашивать у Стива, как он прожил эти пятьдесят три года. Нет, Сэм спросил один раз про Пегги, но этот вопрос остался без ответа, отозвался лишь категоричным отрицанием и усталой, но довольной улыбкой.

— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что отошёл от дел.

Сэм поворачивает голову к Стиву и серьёзно кивает:

— Именно поэтому тут только мы вдвоём, а не вся братия. Расслабься, тебя никто не собирается никуда втягивать. Нам просто нужно знать.

Стив не откликается сразу. Он садится на один из стульев рядом с круглым обеденным столом, смотрит поочередно на обоих своих гостей, словно бы раздумывает, а нужно ли задавать вопрос, если не хочешь слышать на него ответ. Баки не вмешивается: он отходит к самому окну и прислоняется к подоконнику. Против света не видно, насколько побелели всегда светлые волосы Роджерса.

— Ну, вот он я, — в конце концов говорит Стив. — И что вам нужно знать?

Сэм оглядывается на Баки, тот коротко кивает, но молчит, предоставляя Соколу самому вести беседу. Баки здесь, скорее моральной поддержки ради, потому что он давно не имеет веса над мнением своего лучшего друга, да и не хочет на него давить, на самом-то деле, даже если такая его позиция обернётся очередными неприятностями для всей остальной планеты.

Это ещё хорошо, что Ванда отсутствовала в Ваканде [решила ненадолго вернуться в Шотландию и забрать кое-что из личных вещей], потому что если бы она узнала, что засекли подозрительную активность, похожую на действие одного из Камней Бесконечности, она первая бы душу вытрясла из любого, кто был бы к этому причастен. Ванду понять можно, она оказалась среди тех, кто потерял близкого человека [андроида] безвозвратно. А что сказать о Старках? Пеппер справится, конечно, да и Морган не в том возрасте, чтобы осознанно переживать потерю. Больше всех переживать, наверное, будет Питер, тот, как выясняется со временем, на всё реагирует слишком открыто. У Наташи не было родных, кроме Мстителей. Помнить её по «Красной Комнате» и видеть нынешнюю [прошлую?] — как будто двух совершенно разных людей. Наталья Альяновна Романова, претендующая на серьёзный успех балерина и та самая шпионка, которая обошла всех своих товарок за звание Чёрной Вдовы. О Стражах Баки слышал лишь краем уха, когда обсуждалось что-то подобное, но из всего оговариваемого сложилось впечатление, что и там не обошлось без окончательной потери, невозвратимой с помощью Камней.

— Всё, Стив. — Сэм садится за стол напротив него, заглядывает в глаза и складывает руки перед собой. — Мне бы не хотелось думать, что ты припрятал где-то один из Камней.

Предположение заставляет Стива окаменеть на месте. Тот молчит, смотрит на Сэма, и от одного этого молчания становится слегка не по себе. Сэм, наверное, должен был извиниться, вот только он ни черта этого не делает, даже с места не двигается, явно давая понять, что никто эту квартиру не покинет, пока непонятное не станет явным. С учётом вселенского упрямства самого Стива… Баки, признаться, не хотел бы потратить остатки своей искусственно продлённой жизни, наблюдая за этим противостоянием.

— Все Камни, которые были изъяты из прошлого, были точно также возвращены на места, — ровно отвечает Стив и наконец-то отводит взгляд. — Брюс вам не объяснял, что ли, что отсутствие Камня порождает другую реальность?

Сэм с готовностью кивает, дескать, «объяснял, это мы знаем, но есть одно «но», приятель, которое испортит тебе складный рассказ»:

— Рассказывал. Но ты опять стал исключением из правил, — на этих словах Уилсон обернулся на Барнса и открыто усмехнулся. — Мы можем, кстати, спросить у самого Брюса, что он об этом думает. Не подсобишь?

Баки едва ведёт бионическим плечом, поднимает правую руку и поворачивает на запястье браслет из бусин Кимойо. Ему нравится эта небольшая вещица, которая с успехом совмещает в себе и функции связи, и небольшого боекомплекта [чего стоят только тонкие электрические сети или возможность вырубить электронику по небольшому радиусу воздействия], поэтому носит он её практически не снимая, даже на ночь оставляет у прикроватной тумбочки. Баки выкатывает одну такую бусину на середину ладони и разворачивает её, проводя привычные манипуляции по вызов через такой вот миниатюрный и технологичный коммуникатор. Спустя время над ладонью зависает голограмма лица Беннера, который выглядит озадаченным и сбитым с толку одновременно.

«Я тут вообще-то… А. Не важно. Чем могу помочь?»

Сэм выдвигается ближе, так, чтобы попасть в поле обзора голограммы, и только после этого подключается к разговору:

— Слушай, если мы из настоящего попадаем в прошлое, то оно становится нашим настоящим, ведь так?

«Очень грубо, но в целом — верно», — подтверждает голограмма, мгновенно обращая внимание на нового собеседника.

Они, помнится, до хрипоты могли спорить, что есть путешествия во времени. Так получалось, что вся известная классика — это полный и безосновательный бред, направленный на развлечение публики. Ни тебе эффекта бабочки [любое действие несёт за собой последствие], ни проблем поколений [убей случайного бомжа и лиши мир нескольких видных учёных будущего и, соответственно, всех благ, которые могли появиться с их помощью]. Есть только они вариант: изменяя что-то в прошлом, ты автоматически порождаешь другую ветку времени, отличную от той, которая уже когда-то свершилась. Свершённого не изменить, но можно создать его альтернативный вариант. Вот это и есть путешествия во времени.

— И при этом то, что случилось в прошлом, неизменно? — продолжает выпытывать Сэм то, что и так, вроде как, выяснили и проверили.

«Верно. Всё, что меняется, движется по своему пути, в новой реальности. Наше же прошлое остаётся неизменным. К чему ты клонишь, Сэм?»

На этих словах Уилсон удовлетворённо кивает и откидывается на спинку стула. Он переводит взгляд с голограммы Брюса на поразительно спокойного Стива и выжидательно постукивает пальцами по краю стола. Стив при этом сохраняет молчание, совершенно не представляя, чего от него ждут. С его стороны всё предельно прозрачно: «Я сделал то, что от меня требовалось, и как только захотел пожить для себя, так снова кому-то понадобился».

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — Сэм всё-таки первым нарушает молчание, когда тишина излишне затягивается.

Стив только жмёт плечами:

— Что я должен сказать?

Сэм раздосадовано щёлкает языком. Баки наблюдает то за одним, то за другим, всё ещё удерживая бусину Кимойо на раскрытой ладони. Брюс не может видеть, что происходит, зато может слышать, и в тревожной беспокойности поглядывает на лицо Барнса, пытаясь по выражению предположить, насколько всё плохо. Его беда только в том, что бывший Зимний Солдат за бытность советским шпионом отлично научился контролировать собственные эмоции.

— Слушай, друг, не заставляй меня вытягивать это из тебя, — просит Сэм и укоризненно смотрит на Стива. — Давай так. Ты помнишь, то, что я спросил у тебя после того, как ты вернулся из своего пятидесятилетнего путешествия?

— Ты спросил, как Пегги.

Стив хмурится, нервно поглядывает в сторону друзей, после останавливает взгляд почти выцветших глаз на голограмме профессора Халка. Голограмма повёрнута к нему боком, поэтому и кажется почти что плоской; Стив бессознательно скользит взглядом по её краям, цепляясь за малейший выступ, по нему видно, насколько ему не нравится весь наметившийся разговор, и от того, чтобы подняться из-за стола и сходить за висящим в коридоре щитом, его останавливает разве что потеря былой горячности и быстроты движений.

— Именно, — кивает Сэм. Он не меняет тона, старается, по крайней мере, звучать как обычно, даже если на лице читается крайняя усталость от того, что любые крошечные сведения приходится вытягивать клещами. — Ты извини, но мы все помним эту трагическую историю: она теряет тебя во время войны, некоторое время убивается, потом работает с Говардом Старком и становится одной из основательниц ЩИТа. Она отпускает память о тебе, выходит замуж, живёт полноценной жизнью крайне незаурядной женщины, и, как вишенка на торте, она гордая мать двоих детей. — Уилсон перечисляет всё это, рефлекторно на каждый пункт зажимая по пальцу, а потом раскрывает ладонь и жмёт плечами. — Так вот, Стив, объясни: как ты смог остаться в нашей реальности, если прошлое неизменно, а у неё была своя семья?

В этот раз даже голограмма, кажется, обращается в слух. Стив отвечает, но слишком поспешно, и даже не на поставленный вопрос:

— Это мои дети.

Сэм медленно качает головой.

— Хорошо, эти дети — твои, — также осторожно говорит он. Барнс переводит острый, внимательный взгляд на Сокола, потому что по интонации чувствует — тот ходит по охрено тонкому льду. — А что стало с детьми Пегги от солдата, которого ты, между прочим, спас во время военных действий?

О таком речи не шло. Они собирались только спросить за возможные проблемы с Камнями и, аккуратно, о том, откуда взялся щит. Барнс, разумеется, в курсе, что Уилсон любит говорить сразу и по делу, не размениваясь на реверансы и извинения, но это чересчур даже для него. Баки делает предупреждающий шаг к Сэму, на что тот только приподнимается из-за стола и принимает обороняющуюся позицию [понял, что перегнул, понял, зараза такая, но от своего отступаться не собирается]. Он, понимает Баки, подготовился, наверное, излазил не один архив, прежде чем подготовить почву для подозрения Роджерса. В конце концов, именно Сэм занимался ветеранами, людьми, прошедшими через горячие точки. У него уж точно был доступ к архивам и, судя по всему, единственное, чего у него не было, так это собственной совести.

— Баки, не надо. — Барнс замирает, оглядывается на Роджерса и, видя выставленную в успокаивающем жесте руку, всё-таки отходит назад. Стив же, устало ему улыбнувшись, жестом предлагает Сэму вновь сесть за стол. — Эти дети мои. Биологические. И да, в этой, а не параллельной реальности.

Сэм, подозрительно щурясь, опускается обратно на стул. Баки тянется к столу и ставит на его поверхность отстёгнутую от браслета бусину Кимойо, чтобы Брюс тоже мог видеть всех собравшихся на кухне. Голограмма не станет импровизированным барьером, но всё-таки поставит хотя бы условные рамки, за которые не стоит лезть.

— Наверное, я поступил не совсем честно, — говорит Стив, поморщившись. Лоб собирается глубокими складками, сухая кожа щёк тоже стягивается. — Но в тот момент навязчивая мысль попробовать жить нормально уже не давала мне покоя. Пять лет я смотрел на семейное счастье своего друга и думал: «Неужели я не заслужил чего-то подобного?»

Сэм молчит, Баки тоже нечего сказать, голограмма Брюса опустила голову [наверное, занимается чем-то у себя в лабораториях, пусть с одной рукой это теперь и проблематично]. Они обо всём поговорили ещё до того, как Стив отправился возвращать Камни туда, откуда их взяли. Говорили долго, обстоятельно, и Баки думал, что они во всём разобрались, однако, тот мальчишка из Бруклина вопреки насмешкам Наташи всё-таки научился лгать, и лгать весьма неплохо. Стив, наверное, просто устал держать всё в себе, поэтому сейчас и начал, пусть и нехотя, рассказывать.

— Тогда-то мне и пришло в голову решение вернуть Камень Пространства в последнюю очередь. Ведь сколько бы я не пробыл времени в прошлом, в настоящем, если бы у меня ничего не получилось, не прошло бы и нескольких секунд. У меня был один Камень в кейсе, да хрононавигатор. Я вспомнил, как Кэрол упоминала о времени, когда она познакомилась с Фьюри, и решил, что если у меня ничего не выйдет, то лучше находиться в том промежутке прошлого, в котором есть ещё один Тессеракт. Поэтому для начала я переместился в девяностые, в то время, когда Тессеракт уже был у ЩИТа.

«Извини, что перебиваю, но это важно, — подаёт голос голограмма. Стив кивает, и тогда Брюс спрашивает: — Ты пошёл в девяностые с Камнем Пространства. В тот отрезок времени, в котором и без того существует Тессеракт. И… ничего не произошло? Никакого коллапса?»

Стив, подумав, качает головой. Может, ему бы стоило признаться, что он в тот момент в принципе не думал о том, что может случиться какой-то коллапс, что Вселенная может схлопнуться на месте или что-нибудь вроде того. А ведь если задуматься хотя бы на секунду… два одинаковых Камня Бесконечности в одном промежутке времени — это должно было создать мощный резонанс. Но Стив не ощутил ровным счётом ничего, о чем он так прямо и говорит голографическому Беннеру, после чего продолжает рассказ:

— Внедрился под прикрытием, некоторое время изучал все имеющиеся исследования на счёт Камня. И обнаружил удивительную вещь. Как оказалось, Тессеракт обладает не только возможностью переносить своего хозяина с места на место, но и корректировать некоторые события. Поэтому в семидесятые я вернулся с помощью Тессеракта из девяностых, а не хрононавигатора.

И уже парой секунд позднее, когда в кухне повисла тишина, Стив добавляет:

— Нет, тот Тессеракт так и остался на своём месте. Его кот охранял, прямо в кабинете Фьюри. Я воспользовался им только для перемещения.

Предвосхищая последующие вопросы товарищей Роджерс также мог бы ответить, что его не распылило на части силой Камня только потому, что тот пребывал в форме Куба, что уже само по себе служит оболочкой для огромной силы. Стив не говорит об этом просто потому что это сейчас — чертовски лишняя информация. Он и так, по сути своей, наговорил много лишнего, много того, о чём собирался молчать и никогда не упоминать. Но, смотря на обеспокоенные лица друзей, он всё-таки сдался на волю здравого смысла: если он там, в прошлом, где-то свернул не туда да так, что теперь это отражается на настоящем, то стоит по крайней мере разобраться, что именно он сделал не так.

Многие фильмы и книги фантастов говорят о том, что игры со временем всегда плохо заканчиваются. Встретишься с собой в прошлом — и мир схлопнется. Случайно убьёшь своего дедушку — и тебя просто сотрёт из реальности, потому что ты никогда не рождался. Череда случайностей ведёт за собой эффект бабочки, непредсказуемые последствия искажают конечный итог. Существуют, конечно и замкнутые петли: череда случайностей, бед и чудесных спасений в конечном итоге становится делом рук себя-из-будущего, который вытягивает себя-из-прошлого на верную дорогу и, в конечном итоге, делает всё именно так, как должно случиться.

Если углубляться совсем уж в подробности, то возникает ещё один интересный вопрос. Что будет, если изменить реальность, и остаться в одной из них? Будет ли память хранить в себе две реальности или сотрёт одну из них? Что случится с теми, кого изменило? Как ни буду реагировать на рассказы о самих себе из другого таймлайна?

Последнее они, скажем так, проверили, и вряд ли горят когда-нибудь проверять вновь. Танос слишком легко поверил в возможность путешествий и, что самое главное, уверовал в то, что у него получится собрать Камни в конечном итоге [он ведь видел это через Небулу, видел], поэтому и так бесстрашно пошёл за ними в собственное будущее, зная, что в том таймлайне он уже мёртв, но, быть может, сможет выжить, вернувшись обратно.

Все знают, что он не вернулся. Распылён, как собирался сделать это с половиной Вселенной. Прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, каково это — просто исчезать.

Стив упрямо поджимает губы, вокруг которых собрались не разглаживающиеся морщины. Брюс ведь сам выяснил, что такое путешествие во времени на самом деле. Стив, проворачивая такой рискованный трюк, сам при этом не рисковал ничем. Только будущим новой реальности, которую мог создать своими спонтанными действиями.

Он правда устаёт так много говорить, но, раз уж начал — нужно закончить, чтобы расставить все точки над «i».

— Если знать, чего именно хочешь, и точно задавать Тессеракту ситуацию… не вдаваясь в подробности, я смог попасть именно в прошлое нашей реальности, вернуть Тессеракт на место и заодно подкорректировать некоторые события. Пегги никогда ни за кого не выходила замуж. Я сам женился на ней, и у нас, как вы знаете, есть двое детей. Мне пришлось жить скрытно, чтобы меня-прошлого, того, который вморожен во льду, не прекратили искать и всё-таки нашли. Вот и придумали эту легенду с солдатом, которого я якобы спас.

Это, пожалуй, было самым сложным. Во-первых, ему всё-таки пришлось признаться Пегги, кто он такой и откуда взялся. Пегги приняла правду, не сразу, но приняла, и, более того, помогла ему скрываться, но при этом не жить в четырёх стенах, чтобы никому не попадаться на глаза. Во-вторых, нужно было проследить, чтобы прошлого-Роджерса всё-таки нашли во льдах и разморозили к две тысячи одиннадцатому, потому что в две тысячи двенадцатом…

— Я знаю, что вы можете сказать. — Стив позволяет себе вымученную улыбку. — «Ты всё это время знал, что будет с миром, и не сделал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы это предотвратить». Всё верно. Будущее неизменно, я не хотел искривить реальность больше, чем уже это сделал.

Роджерс наконец-то поднимает взгляд и смотрит на своего старого [физически теперь уже гораздо моложе] друга. У Баки по глазам видно: он давным-давно понял, что они даже могли пересекаться когда-то в прошлом, только этот-Стив никак не дал понять, что это он, оставил во всём разбираться Стива-прошлого. Потому что настоящее и будущее неизменны.

— Погоди, погоди, стой, — частит Сэм и машет рукой, после чего, активно жестикулируя, пытается что-то объяснить самому себе. — Но ведь ты приходил к Пегги в больницу, ведь так? И она тебя не помнила. Как она могла не удивиться, что ты, ну, внезапно помолодел?

Стив медленно сжимает пальцы в кулак. Ему всё ещё неприятно говорить об этом. Сухая кожа натягивается, костяшки пальцев белеют, а потом Стив расслабляет кулак и кладёт раскрытую ладонь на поверхность стола.

— Альцгеймер, — отвечает он всё-таки. — Пегги просто забыла меня. Я решил, что так будет лучше, и больше не появлялся в её жизни. Хотя один раз не удержался. Я присутствовал на похоронах. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос: да, я видел, как я несу гроб. Это было странно. Но так оно и было.

Тишину на кухне нарушает только постукивание пальцев Стива по поверхности стола. Баки почти неслышно, в несколько шагов вновь перемещается от стола к окну и прислоняется поясницей к высокому подоконнику. Он, может, и мог бы что-то добавить от себя, но, в отличие от самого Стива, ещё в сороковых чувствовал людей и знал, когда можно говорить, а когда лучше помолчать. Уже после, сначала в Советском Союзе, а потом и в ГИДРе, у него и вовсе отбили желание разговаривать.

— Я рассказал всё, как было, — вновь нарушает молчание Стив и слегка жмёт плечами. — Все Камни я вернул, поэтому не представляю, чем ещё могу вам помочь.

«Но приборы всё-таки зарегистрировали всплеск силы, похожий на Тессеракт. — Брюс где-то по ту сторону голографического соединения чешет подбородок. — Стив, ты уверен, что больше ничего не менял?»

— Уверен. — Тот устало прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, а потом вдруг приободряется и хмурится, обеспокоенно поглядывая на голограмму. — Хотя нет. Если ещё кое-что. Но это не связано с моими путешествиями во времени.

«Ну и что же?»

Роджерс опускает взгляд на поверхность стола. Взгляд не задерживается на чём-то одном, словно просто не может этого сделать. Именно это и выдаёт: Стив явно пытается нащупать в своей памяти что-то, что он вот вспомнил и теперь пытается не забыть, что-то важное, чему он не придавал достаточно внимания, но вот теперь думает, что это может быть важно. Голограмма Брюса тоже молчит, не подталкивая его на поспешные решения, и даже Сэм взял паузу, понимая, что вмешиваться сейчас будет не только бестактно, но ещё и бесполезно.

— Когда мы в первый раз совершили прыжок, чтобы попытаться изъять Камни… — неуверенно начинает говорить Стив, — нам пришлось совершить дополнительный скачок в семидесятые, потому что у Скотта и Тони что-то пошло не по плану. Они упустили Тессеракт. Я не вдавался в подробности, но… что, если тот Тессеракт так и не вернулся на место?

«…а вот это уже серьёзнее, — через паузу отвечает Брюс. — Ты уверен?»

— Уверен.

Теперь, когда ему пришлось вспомнить то, что он старался забыть, чтобы прожить хоть немного времени обычной жизнью, Стив действительно уверен, что так оно и было. Он вернул Тессеракт обратно в семидесятые, оставил на месте Тессеракт из девяностых, но при этом никто не может знать наверняка, что случилось с Тессерактом из двенадцатого.

Скорее всего, они открыли параллельную реальность.

Может быть, всё сбоит именно из-за этого.

И совершенно наверняка Стивену Гранту Роджерсу не должно быть так глубоко наплевать, что под сердцем скребётся вина.

Уже много позже, когда Стив остаётся один, а часы показывают время отхода ко сну, он останавливается в коридоре и замечает знакомый блеск. Неторопливо прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, он, поджав губы, молча разглядывает несокрушимый щит, так и оставленный Сэмом там, куда он его пристроил. Оставил, скорее всего, нарочно. Роджерс думает о том, что щит надо будет всё-таки вернуть [миру нужен Капитан Америка — и это не он], а ещё о том, что на щите сейчас красуются совершенно незнакомые ему отметины.

Просто потому что это не тот щит, который сломал Танос.

Из-за трели дверного звонка Стив мелко вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на дверь. Кто там? Может, Сэм спохватился и вернулся за щитом? Хорошо, если так, по крайней мере не придётся просить Уилсона его забрать и не придётся относить его самому.

Стив подходит к двери и привычно смотрит через прозрачную вставку, однако, никого не видит. Звонок повторяется снова, и Роджерс, слегка напряжённый этим фактом, несколько мгновений держит ладонь на замке, прежде чем открыть его и слегка приоткрыть дверь.

— Привет!

Стив, кажется, не сразу нашёлся, что ответить звонкому девчачьему голосу. Опустив взгляд на добрый метр с копейкой, он с некоторым недоумением уставился на девочку лет шести, которая искренне улыбалась ему, скромно пряча руки за спину.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда на связь выходит Николас Фьюри, это практически никогда не предвещает что-нибудь хорошее. Так уж повелось. Фьюри вообще-то должен быть мёртвым, и на все провокационные предложения личного обсуждения дел он отправляет любого прямиком на кладбище, к собственной могиле [цветы принести, о былом ЩИТа погрустить, выразить почтение бывшему шефу или плюнуть на землю — кто во что горазд], но при этом с радаров не пропадает и там, где нужен [и даже не особо нужен], появляется практически всегда. Фьюри — это что-то вроде ангела-хранителя и кары в одном лице, потому что если кто-то ему вдруг срочно нужен, это значит, что дело не будет лёгким и, более того, скорее всего выльется во что-то грандиозное. Это поняли уже все, кто с ним когда-либо работал, но и отказать возможности нет, потому что существует второй негласный закон: Фьюри всегда оказывается прав, даже несмотря на странные методы для получения желаемого.

Голограмма бывшего директора ЩИТа слабо мерцает голубоватым светом, что указывает на не совсем стабильную связь, однако сама связь при этом не прерывается, что позволяет продолжать не слишком приятный разговор. Скорее всего Фьюри находится где-то далеко [или, как вариант, где-то глубоко, там, куда и средства связи пробиваются с трудом], где-то, где его даже при всём желании никто и никогда не найдёт, или же… да что толку гадать, в самом-то деле. Фьюри размеренными шагами пересекает помещение, разворачивается и двигается к изначальной точке. Голограмма не просчитывает точный маршрут и на своём пути проходит прямо сквозь низенький лабораторный столик, что говорит разве что о том, что перед настоящим Фьюри сейчас на том месте пустое пространство.

— Щелчок имел последствия.

Голограмма хмурит не закрытую повязкой бровь, разворачивается к присутствующим и скрещивает руки на груди. Фьюри оглядывает по очереди всех, кого действительно хотел видеть на экстренном совещании, собранном им спонтанно и буквально в течение предыдущего часа. Т’Чалла только жмёт плечами [король Ваканды обязан присутствовать, как принимающая сторона], Сэм пока тоже не спешит высказываться, вероятно, в кои-то веки включив субординацию, Шури старается не отвлекаться, потому что поддерживает связь в рабочем состоянии. Брюс тоже здесь, его рука до сих пор покоится на перевязи. Никто не знает, пойдёт он на поправку или нет, при этом сам Брюс только кротко улыбается и качает головой: любому ясно, что он смирился со своей участью, но рука — малая цена за то, чтобы вернуть всех исчезнувших к жизни. Баки держится в стороне, в тени: он настороженно наблюдает за Фьюри, помнит всё ещё, как почти десять лет назад пытался его убить [не по собственной воле, по приказу, но ассимиляция личностей Джеймса Барнса и Зимнего Солдата в конечном итоге породила общую память, чтобы не потерять ни единого куска из неё; это та самая технология, разработанная Шури, которая позволила создать электронную версию человеческого сознания и извлечь из неё всё вредоносное, включая программу «Зимний Солдат». Это было сложно, после этого Баки потребовалось как минимум полгода на реабилитацию, но он справился, да и борьба за Вакандский трон прошла как раз в тот момент, когда он находился в добровольном стазисе, так что его это происшествие никоим образом не задело].

— Мы не знаем, какой именно щелчок оказал решающее влияние, — продолжает говорить голограмма, пользуясь правом первого голоса. Полупрозрачный Фьюри наконец-то останавливается напротив одного из столов в лаборатории, оглядывается по сторонам, как будто с ним там рядом кто-то есть [хотя, зная Ника, скорее всего там никого и нет, ведь в делах, касающихся его планов, он предпочитает действовать по старой проверенной схеме: никто не должен сложить картину целиком, у каждого участника — своя конкретная задача] и всё-таки смотрит на собравшихся присутствующих, прежде чем вновь сделать несколько шагов. — Первый щелчок, который вернул исчезнувших к жизни, или же второй, который уничтожил армию Таноса. Может статься и так, что оба этих события повлияли на то, что происходит сейчас.

Тишину в лаборатории нарушает тихий шум техники да шуршание ткани, когда кто-то из присутствующих двигается со своего места. Эта тема всё ещё болезненна практически для каждого присутствующего. Сидящий за столом Сэм рефлекторно тянется за спину, но, не нащупав там щит, успокаивается и руки перед собой складывает. Дурацкое ощущение: щит всегда возвращается к тому, для кого его сделали, и что бы Роджерс с ним не вытворял [выбрасывал, отдавал, дарил], тот, в конечном итоге, всё равно снова оказывался у него. Не стоит отрицать тот факт, что Сокол мог забыть щит или же оставить его там намеренно, но отчасти забавный факт от этого не меняется.

— Мы выяснили, что щелчок — какой бы по счёту он не был — породил порталы в несколько параллельных реальностей, — тем временем вещает Фьюри, сделав одолжение присутствующим, перестав расхаживать на одном месте. — Порталы до сих пор открыты, и через них на Землю могут проникнуть не самые приятные гости.

Брюс недоверчиво качает головой и хмурится больше всех. Оно и понятно: именно ему пришлось разговаривать с Древней, и именно ему она рассказала о том, что случится, если вытащить Камень из реальности и потом не вернуть его обратно. Всё выглядит не просто скверно, всё выглядит отвратительно. Зато, если так подумать… то в каком-то альтернативном прошлом нет Таноса, и не было этой войны, которая унесла и потом вернула половину Вселенной. Но это — только одна из возможных развилок для других таймлайнов других реальностей. Брюс пообещал оставить всё так, как и было, и, судя по всему, обещание своё выполнить так и не смог.

— Я что-то такое слышала, — звонко откликается Шури и выводит на экраны новостные сообщения. — Италия. Там недавно было сильное землетрясение, грозившее наводнением.

На экранах проецируются репортажи нескольких журналистов, в том числе бушующего прямо посреди города чего-то, чего явно не должно там быть. Кое-кто пододвигается поближе к экранам, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит, однако сделать это крайне сложно, потому что разбивающаяся на пиксели картинка не передаёт всей сути происходящего. Рёв воды, крики людей, падающая со всех сторон вода.

— В портал над Италией уже успели проникнуть несколько элементалей, — отзывается Фьюри и кивает.

Это выглядит так естественно, как будто Фьюри сообщает погоду на завтра. «Внимание, ожидаются обильные осадки в виде водного элементаля, возьмите с собой зонт и побольше».

Из присутствующих в лаборатории никто, кроме Брюса, не знает толком, чем может грозить портал. Сам Брюс и то помнит урывками, потому что в тот момент «Беннер» и «Халк» существовали отдельно, практически не работали совместно и сходились общим мнением только тогда, когда желание крушить и интеллигентная логика всё-таки приходили к единому мнению. Сейчас с этим проще. Сейчас Брюс может сказать, что портал, сквозь который проникают инопланетные твари, это плохо, даже когда это происходит в твоей реальности, не говоря уж о том, чтобы приходил кто-то из реальности совершенно незнакомой. Спасибо, хватило битвы за Нью-Йорк, как хватило и битвы с Таносом из прошлого.

— В таком случае, нам стоит отправить их обратно? — спрашивает Сэм.

Это — самое первая мысль, которая, скорее всего, приходит в голову каждому присутствующему. Т’Чалла качает головой, не спеша соглашаться, и его жест как будто зеркалит бывший директор ЩИТа, когда переключает своё внимание на Сокола.

— Этим займётся Человек-Паук, — категорично отвечает на вопрос Фьюри. — У вас — другая задача. Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли первоисточник порталов. Они начали открываться не так давно.

Никто в это время не следит за Шури, которая, заслышав краем уха фразу «не так давно», отходит к одному из дальних компьютеров с сенсорной клавиатурой и принимается вбивать цепочку данных, параллельно продолжая слушать разговор. Пока за столом мнение, как и положено, делится на «нужно предотвратить» и «нужно довериться Нику», Шури успевает провести простейший [для неё] расчёт и только после этого привлекает к себе внимание остальных.

— Думаю, мои приборы зафиксировали открытие самого первого портала, — говорит она и улыбается так открыто-торжествующе, как будто бы это лучшее событие за весь текущий день.

Большинство сидящих за столом людей мгновенно затихает, чтобы прислушаться к принцессе Ваканды. Та смахивает рукой в сторону, как будто свайпает огромный сенсорный экран, и вслед её движению в воздухе разворачивается ещё одна голограмма. На этом экране — огромная карта мира, не цветная, скорее сине-белая, со множеством линий и схематичных обозначений. Яркими точками выделены несколько областей, которые, как объясняет Шури, и являются теми самыми областями, в которых ранее замечены бессистемные выплески энергии.

— Сначала я думала, что выбросы стихийные, — объясняет Шури, манипулируя с картой. Та постепенно приближается, отсекая некоторые страны по очереди. — Пересечение линий силы или что-то типа того. Но всё оказалось куда проще.

С карты, пока принцесса продолжает говорить, по очереди начинают пропадать точки. В конце концов карта увеличивается настолько, что всю её занимает только Скандинавский полуостров.

— Норвегия, недалеко от Тёнсберга, — улыбается девушка.

— Нью-Асгард, — поправляет Брюс после паузы. — Там сейчас Нью-Асгард.

***

 

Тёнсберг [теперь уже правильно — Нью-Асгард] удивительно уютный и одновременно странный город-сад, раскинувшийся на берегу Норвегии. Шиповник растёт прямо на крышах модернизированных асгардцами домов, подступы к городу охраняет натянутый местными магами купол [а женщины этого рода сведущи в магии, пусть в Мидгарде она и работает не в полную силу, не так, как в разрушенном Асгарде]. Народ только-только начинает оправляться от тяжёлых потерь и ран, ведь для асгардцев пять лет — практически ничто, по сравнению с земным течением времени.

На холме Хаугар до сих пор стоит древний замок, возвышающийся над всем центром Нью-Асгарда. Местные архитекторы поддерживали идею переделать замок под дворец — какая же царская особа без трона? — но поначалу Тор совершенно не интересовался правлением собственным народом, а затем и вовсе улетел вместе со Стражами Галактики в космос, передав все свои дела Валькирии. Валькирия, надо сказать, сразу встала в позу и заявила, что ей на хрен не уперлись целые хоромы, да и к тому же надо уважать почивших, пусть и не асгардских, так что захоронения древних королей Норвегии так и остались нетронутыми.

— Стоило повесить табличку «вам здесь не рады», а не «добро пожаловать», — усмехается всё та же Валькирия и приглашает гостя в один из просторных деревянных домов, в котором сейчас сама и живёт.

На первый раз в качестве разведки обстоятельств в Нью-Асгард Мстители решили не наведываться все вместе, а отправить делегата. Понятное дело, что выбор пал на Брюса, который знаком с Валькирией лично, да и в принципе в асгардском городе уже был, пусть и не один, а с енотом Ракетой. Но в этот раз Ракета в космосе, вернётся не скоро, а Беннер только рад выбраться из Золотого дворца, да и Африки в целом.

Брюс улыбается дальней знакомой [знакомство на Сакааре — такое уж точно не забудешь] и старается кратко, насколько это возможно, изложить суть дела и причину визита. Валькирия же бросает взгляд через окно на оживлённый, раскинувшийся город.

Жалкая горстка выживших, тех, кто не погиб во время атаки Таноса на Ковчег. Потом, после щелчка, их стало ещё меньше, но сейчас былая небольшая численность восстановилась, даже это заметно по сравнению с тем, что было. Валькирия отчасти понимает, почему Тор пять лет назад выбрал именно это место для строительства Асгарда в Мидгарде: именно здесь когда-то Один, Всеотец, сражался с ледяными великанами. Отчасти это место является историческим для асгардцев, отчасти здесь всё ещё чувствуются слабые отголоски древней магии.

— Значит, вы считаете, что, даже несмотря на то, что мы дважды надрали Таносу зад, где-то ещё мог сохраниться хотя бы один Камень.

— Суть верна, — интеллигентно соглашается Брюс.

Теперь он не меняет своего зелёного обличья на человеческое, поэтому в асгардских домах выглядит весьма внушительно из-за своих габаритов. Брюс замечает, что в соседней комнате на секунду мелькает мужской силуэт и отвлекается, однако Валькирия вновь привлекает его внимание на себя:

— Забей. Это ко мне, подождёт. Там барьер стоит, нас не слышно. Возвращаясь к теме: почему вы решили, что искать нужно здесь?

Брюс припоминает уверенность Шури, которая перепроверила всё не на один раз, несмотря на то, что на все сто доверяет собственным технологиям и беспрерывно продолжает их дорабатывать и улучшать. Шури утверждала, что самый сильный всплеск энергии зафиксирован именно рядом с Нью-Асгардом, а все остальные вспышки ни в какое сравнение просто не шли. То, что кто-то позволяет себе скакать через пространство по территории Земли — уже само по себе должно напрягать, не говоря обо всём прочем.

— Наши технологии позволили нам составить карту «перемещений», как мы их назвали, — объясняет Брюс, осторожно устраиваясь на хлипеньком для него кресле. Кресло выдерживает. Брюс выдыхает и продолжает: — Один из самых сильных выбросов был где-то здесь, неподалёку. Мы и предположили, что вы могли видеть.

Валькирия постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику, раздумывая и прикидывая.

— Дежурные в ту ночь видели что-то, — всё-таки подтверждает она. — Недалеко от купола. Ходил кто-то чужой, сюда не заглядывал.

«Кто-то чужой» — очень размытое понятие. Брюс кивает, показывая, что понял, но на деле ситуация яснее не становится, наоборот только напряженнее. Если кто-то действительно проносил Камень Пространства [или что-то очень на него похожее] мимо Нью-Асгарда, то где этот кто-то сейчас?

— Да мы чужих и не жалуем, прогнали бы, если бы сунулся, — уверенно заявляет Валькирия. — Вы точно уверены, что это мог быть Камень?

— Не уверены. Но очень похоже.

А ведь так всё сходилось. Брюс не видит причин не верить Валькирии, к тому же асгардцы — практически гости на Земле, и прекрасно понимают, что будет, если они начнут «играть не по правилам». Земляне в большинстве своём, кто знает об их существовании, мирные, но в случае опасности попросят искать дом в другом месте даже несмотря на то, что Тор по факту — тоже защитник Земли, пусть сейчас и в длительном отпуске.

Ещё некоторое время Брюс и Валькирия продолжают обсуждать текущие дела. Валькирия успевает рассказать, что строительство идёт полным ходом, пусть и крайне медленно. Дома города приходится переоборудовать под нужды асгардцев, и дело это не пяти минут, хотя, предположим, с помощью некоторых ресурсов всё пошло бы куда веселее. Брюс прекрасно понимает, к чему, вернее, кому могут относиться намёки, но сам в этом не решает ровным счётом ничего. Пеппер, если захочет, предоставит валюту и материалы, но это нужно разговаривать с самой Пеппер, на плечах которой не только «Старк Индастриз», но и маленькая Морган. Стрендж, может, и мог бы что-то сделать, но он до сих пор не вернулся из Астрала, да так, что стоило бы всерьёз побеспокоиться о его здоровье, и не столько ментальном, сколько физическом.

Уходит Беннер не то чтобы довольным, но, по крайней мере, ему есть, о чём подумать. Нужно отследить человека [или не человека], который мог бродить рядом с куполом, защищающим Нью-Асгард, а это уже задачка для Шури. Наверное, придётся ещё раз слетать сюда, посмотреть на местности, хотя бы примерно прикинуть, куда мог направиться загадочный «некто». Со слов Валькирии, в сам Нью-Асгард он не приходил, значит, нужно искать в Европе.

Валькирия после ухода гостя не поднимается со своего места, только вопросительно переводит взгляд в узенький коридорчик между комнатами. Там поначалу всё кажется спокойным, но после всё-таки показывается асгардец в простых рабочих одеждах, скрывающих его фигуру практически полностью.

— Эволюция не обошла его стороной. По сравнению с тем, каким я его видел в последний раз.

Мужчина выходит из соседнего помещения и, по мере того, как он приближается к Валькирии, его одежды меняют цвет, удлиняются, неуловимо меняют свой покрой. Это не происходит в один момент, они изящно перетекают из одной формы в другую. Когда мужчина останавливается рядом с Валькирией, он уже полностью облачён в полудоспех, а переливающаяся ткань в зависимости от попадания на неё света меняется от чёрного до глубокого насыщенного тёмного оттенка зелёного.

— А вот он ещё не знает, что приходил за тобой, — отзывается Валькирия.

Этот Локи, стоящий рядом с ней, не похож ни на того, которого она помнит по Сакаару, ни на того, каким его описывал Тор. Этот Локи вызывает у неё лишь стойкую ассоциацию с Хугином и Мунином, однако, что-то при этом узнаваемое в нём всё-таки сохранилось. Заострились черты лица, изменился взгляд, копна чёрных длинных волос наполовину сбрита начиная от висков. В один момент он держит спину неестественно прямо, а в другой может отвернуться, и только самый внимательный успеет заметить, как он пытается скрыть искажённую гримасу. Чем больше Валькирия наблюдает за Локи, тем больше у неё складывается стойкое ощущение, что он постоянно испытывает физическую боль, или же фантомную боль от некогда нанесённых увечий, но ловко это скрывает, не собираясь принимать помощи. В общем-то, вполне в духе старого Локи ещё несколько лет назад, до того, как он стал оберегать целый народ.

Локи морщится. По нему видно, что он не хотел бы, чтобы за ним приходил именно Халк, не говоря уж том, чтобы за ним вообще хоть кто-то приходит. Варлок, конечно, отметил, что зелёный выглядит адекватнее и даже не пытается прибить первого встречного, оказавшегося у него на пути, но сути это не меняет. Воспоминание уже не такое свежее, но всё ещё уязвляет гордость.

— И ты меня не выдала.

Локи не спрашивает, он озвучивает это, как свершившийся факт. Беннер успел отойти достаточно, поэтому можно не опасаться, что он заметит внезапное преображение. Локи со всем своим достоинством принца устраивается на свободном стуле, прямо напротив Валькирии, и смотрит на неё со смесью ожидания и чего-то трудно уловимого во взгляде.

Валькирии. Считалось, что они все погибли ещё давным-давно. Легендарные девы, часть личной армии Одина. Одна из них невесть как выжила [Локи уже знает, как именно, эта часть её жизни касается и его самого, он принимает её как данность, но не соотносит с самим собой — так проще], и вот теперь стала полноправной царицей Асгарда с подачки Тора. При мысли об этом Локи неуютно ведёт плечом, тем, что не закрыто искусно кованой частью доспеха. Он помнит Тора наивным и упрямым «братом», которому, по внезапному стечению обстоятельств, нашлось дело до Мидгарда. А теперь он отдал уже родной Асгард Валькирии? Что бы сказал Один.

Один, к сожалению, ничего не скажет.

— А с какого хрена мне тебя сдавать?

Валькирия жмёт плечами, закидывает ногу на ногу и открыто смотрит на собеседника. Она не боится, не закрывается и не считает Локи опасностью. По крайней мере сейчас, когда они вдвоём сидят в её доме и мирно перебрасываются короткими фразами.

— У многих, Брунгильда, были бы свои причины.

Валькирия морщится, когда Локи обращается к ней по имени. Она настолько отвыкла от него, что оно кажется непривычным, резким на слух, каким-то чужим. На Сакааре её как только не называли, поэтому оказалось проще отречься от собственного имени, нежели пытаться сохранить его на чуждых землях. Практически полностью отринуть себя — и быть вытащенной принцем собственного народа. Какая ирония.

— Тогда считай, что ты мне ещё эту причину не подкинул, — фыркает Брунгильда расслаблено. — Что делать намереваешься? Они если не знают, то уже догадываются, в чём может быть дело. Вернее, в ком.

Локи не отвечает, прикрывает глаза. Он появился в этом так называемом Нью-Асгарде не так давно — его буквально выбросило посреди горной дороги рядом с табличкой, на которой красовалась надпись: «Нью-Асгард. Добро Пожаловать. Пожалуйста, водите помедленнее». А чуть ниже ещё одна маленькая табличка: «Тёнсберг. Добро Пожаловать».

На самом деле Локи понял, что асгардцы обосновались в той местности, не столько по табличке, сколько по тому, что ощутил отзвуки знакомой магии. Примерно такой пользовалась его мать, мудрейшая женщина из всех, которых он только знал. Такой же магией пользовались и другие девы Асгарда, может, и не соизмеримой по силе, но узнаваемой, от которой веяло знакомым теплом дома.

Локи уже столько времени [сам потерял ему счёт, на самом-то деле] бродил по закоулкам самых сюрреалистических миров, что встретить нечто знакомое начинало казаться чем-то на грани несбыточного. Он много контактировал с Силой, способной сжать само Пространство, поэтому научился определять приблизительные временные рамки мира, в котором оказывался после очередного шага. Каждый такой шаг был шагом в неизвестность: его то закидывало слишком далеко в будущее, то слишком далеко в прошлое, то он оказывался в месте, которое в принципе не мог вспомнить нанизанным на дерево миров. Он брался за галактические карты, которые мог достать в этих мирах, и не мог найти на них Асгарда, его просто… не существовало. Никто и никогда не слышал об Асгарде, никто не слышал об Одине и уж тем более не представлял, кто такой сам Локи. Со временем желание найти Асгард видоизменилось в навязчивую идею, пустившую корни в самый спинной мозг. И тогда, стоило ощутить нечто знакомое, не осталось ничего удивительного в том, что Локи сразу потянулся туда, даже несмотря на не самый удачный переход.

Локи не стоило больших трудов миновать защитный барьер, окружающий город. Он проник в него тенью, не скрываясь при этом, разве что накинул на себя личину, под которой асгардцы должны его помнить. Это место совершенно не похоже на знакомый для Локи Асгард, поэтому магическая смена облика стала естественной реакцией на возможные проблемы. Стоило найти Тора и узнать, что произошло за то время, пока он, Локи, отсутствовал… да, стоило узнать.

Асгардцы, те, что попадались ему на пути, встречали его почти что тепло. Кое-кто едва на грудь ему не бросался, кое-кто — под ноги. Отовсюду Локи слышал поражённый шёпот, смешанный с радостью:

«Ваше величество!»

«Мы верили, что Вы вернетесь».

«Мы знали, что Вы не можете умереть насовсем…»

Умереть насовсем? Уже на этих словах он должен был насторожиться.

Локи, вскинув голову, заметил на возвышенности старый замок и предположил, что там может быть нынешняя царская резиденция. Больше попросту негде. Когда Локи уже намеревался подойти к дороге, ведущей наверх, его остановил женский голос:

— Куда прёшь, там ремонтные работы! По башке кирпичом схлопотать захотелось?

Локи обернулся ровно для того, чтобы заметить насмешливо взирающую на него женщину. Как выяснилось — Валькирию. Но тогда он не мог не ответить:

— Мне нужен Тор. Где он?

Валькирия, спустившись на пару ступеней вниз, поманила его рукой за собой:

— Пошли. Ты многое пропустил.

В тот же день за непродолжительный разговор Брунгильда поняла, что в Асгарде появился совершенно не тот Локи, которого они потеряли на Ковчеге. Сбитый же с толку варлок всё-таки скинул свою же личину [как он выглядел много-времени-назад, ещё когда намеревался поставить Мидгард на колени] и предстал перед ней так, как есть: в переливающихся от чёрного до тёмно-зелёного одеждах, исхудавшим, подтянувшимся, с хищным проницательным взглядом. Он слишком долго обладал Силой, и это наложило отпечаток и на его внешность.

— Да уж, ты не тот, кого я знала, — невесело усмехнулась тогда Валькирия. — Тора ты здесь тоже не найдёшь. Он давно бороздит космос, оставив Асгард на меня.

— А нынешний я, по твоим же словам, мёртв, — не то спросил, не то утвердительно добавил Локи.

— Верно.

Валькирия тогда накрыла общий стол. По древним обычаям некоторых народов предложенный кров и еда — знак того, что гость находится под протекторатом принимающей стороны. Локи не отказался. Он уже решил для себя, что для начала узнает, что случилось с Асгардом, а потом решит, что ему делать дальше. Он уже понял, что эта Вселенная — его родная, только на много лет вперёд относительно его неудачной попытки привести армию Читаури в Мидгард.

Валькирия не скупилась на слова. Она сразу предупредила: большую часть времени она провела на Сакааре, поэтому первую половину истории пересказывала со слов его брата. Тор, к сожалению, никогда не умел ставить фильтр между мозгом и ртом, и, уж тем более, между мыслями и действиями, поэтому в минуты особой словоохотливости рассказывал Валькирии буквально всё, что с ним происходило от сознательного возраста.

Валькирия рассказала Локи о том, что после того, как его арестовали и переправили на суд Одина, он долгое время сидел в асгардской тюрьме. Его освободили только после того, как Фригга погибла, стараясь защитить подружку Тора [поглотившую силу Эфира] от Малекита, а Один, побеждённый отчаянием, едва ли не решился идти на бой с Тёмным Эльфом в одиночку. Тор тогда обратился к брату за помощью, потому что тот знал тайные тропы в другие миры, и Локи, проведя брата в тёмный мир, отдал жизнь за него в первый раз.

Никто не знает, как ему удалось вернуться, но, когда Тор, уже в Асгарде, рассказывал своему отцу о подвиге Локи и просил освобождения от царствования над Девятью Мирами, на троне уже сидел не Один, а сам Локи, занявший престол без чьего-либо ведома. Тор узнал об этом много позже, когда во время охоты за Камнями Бесконечности вторгся в Муспельхейм. Суртур рассказал ему, что Одина давно нет в Асгарде, а Рагнарёк близко, и никто не сможет остановить это пророчество. Справедливости ради, заметила Валькирия, по словам Тора Асгард во время правления Локи практически процветал, Локи действительно заботился о своём народе, как хороший правитель. Уже дома Тор разоблачил Локи и заставил его показать, где тот упрятал отца.

Локи отца не убил, а всего лишь отправил в Мидгард, скорректировав ему память. А в дальнейшем виноват оказался не один только Локи. Один признался, что давно умирал и хотел просто отойти от дел, однако с его смертью из своей тюрьмы вырвется Хела, его первая дочь, с которой он завоевал все Девять Миров. Все упоминания о ней были стёрты, как только её амбиции выросли выше положенного, и после смерти Одина — именно здесь, в Норвегии, — Хела вернулась, чтобы забрать асгардский трон по праву рождения.

Локи, выброшенный из Биврёста в космос, не погиб, а оказался на Сакааре. Именно там Валькирия и увидела его в первый раз. Она не хотела знать, кем надо быть и как надо себя преподносить, чтобы ходить потом в фаворитах Грандмастера, древней метасущности, которая существует уже так долго, что её не интересует практически ничего, кроме возможности играть в шахматы другими, но Локи это удалось. И Локи продолжительное время держался рядом с Грандмастером, пока на Сакааре не оказался и Тор. Валькирия впервые крепко невзлюбила Локи, когда тот вытащил её самые неприятные воспоминания наружу и одним прикосновением напомнил, каково это, когда боевые подруги гибнут от рук Хелы. Она и в собственном рассказе не преминула упомянуть этот инцидент, однако, Локи, сидящий прямо перед ней, практически не отреагировал. Тогда она продолжила рассказывать о том, как они, прихватив с собой Халка, сбегали с Сакаара, чтобы спасти хоть что-то, что осталось в Асгарде после прихода Хелы, но Тор, наученный опытом, попросту оставил брата Грандмастеру, опасаясь, что тот может предать в очередной раз.

Локи на Сакааре не остался. В итоге он и спас асгардцев от полного уничтожения Хелой, когда бросил корону Суртура в Вечный огонь. Никто тогда не знал, что Локи прихватил из асгардского хранилища ещё и Тессеракт, в котором заключался один из Камней Бесконечности. Уже на борту Ковчега, когда Тор провозгласил себя царём и намеревался восстановить Асгард в Мидгарде, между братьями состоялся долгий разговор, во время которого Тор полностью принял и понял мотивы Локи. А потом пришёл Танос. И Локи пожертвовал собой в последний раз, чтобы защитить свой народ и брата, отдал Тессеракт безумному титану в обмен на жизнь брата.

Локи некоторое время после рассказа молчал, пытаясь сопоставить факты. Он жертвовал собой ради Тора… сомнительно. Самой правдивой выглядела только попытка отомстить за Фриггу, но и в том, что он будет хорошим царём, Локи никогда не сомневался.

— Слушай, не хочешь верить — не верь, — раздражённо и устало откликнулась тогда Валькирия. — Ты, конечно, уже залезал ко мне в голову один раз, и мне чертовски это не понравилось, но можешь сделать это ещё раз и понять, что всё это — правда.

Локи тогда так и сделал. Он просто прикоснулся к голове Валькирии и потянулся к воспоминаниям собственной магией. Калейдоскоп картинок, сцен и слов захлестнули его сознание. Тогда он узнал имя Валькирии. Тогда он узнал и то, что весь её рассказ действительно правда.

Сейчас вопрос «что ты намереваешься делать?» вызывает у Локи противоречивые чувства. Что он может делать в мире, где всё, к чему он стремился долгие и долгие годы просто… не существует? Фригга, единственная, кто действительно понимала его, мертва, Один тоже мёртв, пусть и естественной смертью, а не от его-будущего руки. Тор убрался в космос и больше не занимает асгардский престол, а нынешний Асгард и вовсе не Асгард, а жалкая тень прошлого величия. У Локи было немного времени на то, чтобы походить по Нью-Асгарду, посмотреть. Он узнавал асгардцев в лицо, они с трудом узнавали его, изменившегося за бесчисленные путешествия между временем и мирами, но, кажется, искренне были рады его возвращению.

Это не его время. Он не чувствует себя дома. Он хочет убраться отсюда подальше — это Локи ощущает как нельзя отчётливо, — куда-то, где нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни Асгарда. Оставаться здесь и править нет никакого смысла, потому что Брунгильда устроила быт асгардцев так, чтобы им было комфортно находиться в Мидгарде. В прошлое он возвращаться не хочет, потому что уже знает, что было, и не горит желанием проделывать тот же путь. Будущее для него тоже закрыто, потому что мёртвое должно остаться мёртвым, таков закон сохранения в природе, да и такой Асгард — не то, что он когда-либо хотел. К тому же все предыдущие попытки заканчивались провалом, кто знает, получится ли у него хоть когда-нибудь совершить правильный прыжок через пространство? В пространстве можно скитаться вечно, и это — тоже не то, чего бы хотел для себя Локи.

Говоря начистоту — Локи и вовсе предпочёл бы найти новый путь, не оглядываясь вообще ни на что. Но существует одна маленькая загвоздка, из-за которой Локи [временно] потерял способностью перемещаться в пространстве.

— Хочу покинуть эту реальность, — честно отвечает Локи Брунгильде. — И они могут мне в этом подсобить. Подумываю позволить им меня поймать.

— О, это будет интересно, — фыркает Брунгильда и отмахивается. — Только не на территории Нью-Асгарда, умоляю, мы ещё даже отстроиться не успели!

— Без проблем, — кивает Локи и тонко ухмыляется, — если это твоё единственное условие.


	4. Chapter 4

«Этого следовало ожидать».

К сожалению, большая часть тех, кто мог бы сказать подобную фразу, в данный момент либо мертвы, либо находятся не в пределах Солнечной Системы. Не самое удачное стечение обстоятельств. Впрочем, если смотреть на вещи трезво, это самое отвратительное стечение обстоятельств. Практически никто из ныне присутствующих с подобным дела не имел, кроме, разве что, Беннера, да и тот не горит особым желанием вновь сталкиваться с не самым приятным прошлым. К тому же, как выясняется, придётся ещё раз общаться с Валькирией, потому что она то ли что-то не договорила, то ли действительно находится в неведении.

— Ну и что будем с ним делать?

Сэм устало трёт пальцами переносицу, глядя сквозь зеркало Гезелла на Локи. Тот спокойно оглядывается в помещении, в котором его заперли пару часов назад, и ведёт себя при этом так, будто находится не в Золотом дворце [в придачу ещё и временной базе Мстителей, так как прошлая оказалась разрушена не просто до основания — вывернута вместе со всей структурой прямо из земли, на которой располагалась], а как минимум в привычной среде обитания. Хотелось бы сказать «как дома», но с трудом верилось, что в ныне разрушенном Асгарде его заковывали в кандалы и держали в четырёх стенах.

Ладно, поправочка. Может и держали.

Не так давно Локи рассказал практически всё о том, каким образом он оказался в этой реальности, и чем больше его слова оседали в головах Мстителей, тем больше они понимали, что проблемы только начинаются. И, в этот раз, не проблемы с Локи, а проблемы большего масштаба.

Сэм пытается ещё раз прогнать весь разговор в памяти, чтобы прийти хоть к какому-то удобоваримому выводу.

— Ещё раз повторяю. У меня нет Космического Куба.

_Этот_ Локи упорно отказывался именовать Тессеракт — Тессерактом, всё время использовал другое название. Космический Куб. Как будто это было очень важно — подчеркнуть разницу. хотя говорили они определённо об одной и той же вещи.

Встречаться с Богом обмана лицом к лицу ни у кого желания не было. Это объяснялось банальными соображениями безопасности. В конечном итоге пришли к обоюдному согласию использовать наблюдательную комнату, отделённую от камеры Локи стеной с зеркалом, прозрачным с одной стороны. Такие зеркала использовались в большинстве правоохранительных органов, когда нужно было провести допрос или опознание, весьма удобно при возможности видеть находящегося в помещении человека так, чтобы он не видел тех, кто наблюдает за ним. Создавало определённую атмосферу давления. Но нельзя рассчитывать на то, что на Локи в принципе можно чем-то, кроме Халка, надавить, как нельзя рассчитывать и на то, что он добровольно расскажет правду. иной зацепки, к сожалению, у Мстителей пока не было.

— Окей, поставим вопрос по-другому. — Сэм упёрся обеими ладонями в панель с сенсорными экранами и наклонился поближе к микрофону, так, чтобы его было отчётливо слышно в соседнем помещении. — Локи, куда ты спрятал этот, как ты выражаешься, Космический Куб?

— Я его и не прятал. — Сидевший за столом Локи только пожал плечами, после не заинтересовано потянулся к одному из наручей, чтобы поправить его положение, перетянуть потуже. — Он сам покинул меня.

Сэм раздосадованно щёлкнул языком и вопросительно посмотрел на Т’Чаллу. Тот только плечами пожал: из нынешнего состава Мстителей он был, скорее всего, единственным, кто имел меньше всего дел с Камнями Бесконечности. Не считая Шури, разумеется, которая успела снять электронную копию начинки Вижна, включающую в себя Камень Разума. Но принцесса Ваканды — пока ещё не Мститель, и вряд ли им когда-то станет. Она, скорее, консультант, которого привлекали в случае неразрешимых технических проблем. Раньше на такой случай в команде всегда присутствовал Тони, теперь же Шури приходится одновременно восстанавливать Ваканду и помогать с пеленгом выброса Силы, чтобы отслеживать перемещения предполагаемого Тессеракта.

Сэму сейчас хотелось связаться с Шури и просто уточнить, не было ли в ближайшем прошлом новых скачков. Просто чтобы убедиться, лжёт Локи или же нет. Однако он помнил, что Шури занята немного другим, вот и разбирался своими силами, прикидывая, как правильно поставить вопрос или задать уточнение. Ваканда, конечно, пострадала меньше всего остального мира, но на ней всё ещё сказывались последствия нападения Чёрного Ордена и аутрайдеров. Шури же занималась тем. что калибровала и восстанавливала маскировочный барьер, защищающий страну от внешних угроз. Сейчас это было актуально как никогда прежде даже несмотря на то, что Ваканда давно открылась миру как центр помощи.

И всё-таки. Если у Локи действительно не было Тессеракта, то где он тогда должен быть? Уилсон сел на один из эргономичных стульев, постукивая пальцами по панели и всё разглядывая Локи. Брюс, когда увидел варлока в первый раз, сразу же сказал, что тот совсем не похож на того Локи, которого он помнит во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Да и на того, которого видел у Грандмастера, тоже не очень-то смахивает. С этим Локи случилось что-то другое, отличное от истории этой реальности. Могло ли быть так, что он — из какой-то параллельной, как и предупреждал Ник Фьюри?

Сэм всё-таки не выдержал и хохотнул, не рассчитывая, что его услышит кто-то, кроме находящихся в наблюдательной:

— Покинул? Это как? Ещё сказал бы, что у Тессеракта ноги отросли и он сам ушёл.

Вот только Сэм не учёл, что микрофон по-прежнему оставался включенным. Локи на это лишь повернул голову в сторону зеркала Гезелла, как будто всё равно мог видеть находящихся по ту сторону людей, и снисходительно ответил:

— Фактически в этом есть доля истины. Пусть и угадал лишь благодаря случайности.

Сэм, мгновенно отреагировав, сел ровнее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Локи, казалось, совершенно потерял интерес к зеркалу и вновь отвернулся от него, опуская взгляд на стол перед собой. Обычно допрашиваемых приковывали прямо к этому самому столу, но в этом случае пришлось поступиться с принципами. В конце концов Локи — асгардец, а Мстители забрали его не ставя в уведомление нынешнюю царицу о местонахождении кронпринца. Не хотелось бы распрей с только-только образовавшимся государством, тем более на почве задержания [насильного удержания] лица царской крови против его воли и без наличия достаточного количества доказательств. По крайней мере на этот счёт Т’Чалла ясно высказал свою позицию, а считаться с мнением страны-хозяйки всё-таки приходилось всем, даже если решения короля были не всем по вкусу.

Сэм медленно повторил вопрос, понимая, что просто вынужден это делать по немой прихоти Локи:

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что я угадал?

Локи неопределённо пожал плечами и всё-таки принялся рассказывать.

В две тысячи двенадцатом году по мидгардскому летоисчислению его должны были конвоировать на суд Одина за то, что он подверг человеческий мир опасности, проведя через портал часть армии Читаури. То вторжение назвали Битвой за Нью-Йорк. Читаури проиграли, когда Железный Человек перенаправил ядерную боеголовку прямиком в космос. У Читаури, скорее всего, что-то вроде Улья, общего сознания, иначе и не объяснить, почему они все разом погибли, когда боеголовка взорвалась, а портал закрылся [и не только Читаури, даже эти их бронированные гигантские многоножки — и те как отключились, завалившись прямиком на высотки и порушив добрую часть центра Нью-Йорка].

Локи сковали на верхнем этаже Башни Старка и решили оставить где-нибудь в запасной капсуле Халка по пути в шаурмейную, чтобы уже потом Тор мог переправить его в Асгард. Никто точно не знает, что произошло, да и сам Локи до сих пор не уверен. У Энтони Старка, спорившего с местным госсекретарём о том, где лучше всего хранить кейс с Тессерактом, внезапно начал сбоить arc-реактор, и, пока все отвлеклись на него, чтобы вернуть в чувства, кейс каким-то образом отъехал по полу в сторону и был подхвачен одним из охранников ЩИТа. Охранник попытался вынести кейс, однако, вырвавшийся с лестничной клетки Халк выбил кейс у него из рук. Кейс открылся от столкнвовения, и Космический Куб [именно так, продолжал упорствовать Локи, Космический Куб, а не Тессеракт] вывалился прямо ему под ноги. Локи не мог не воспользоваться возможностью, поэтому схватил его и мгновенно провалился сквозь Пространство, чтобы оказаться где-нибудь подальше.

«Где-нибудь подальше» для Космического Куба — очень и очень относительное понятие. Локи даже не слышал о большинстве реальностей, в которых ему довелось оказаться. Говоря прямо — он до сих пор не представлял, сколько он провёл вне Пространства и Времени, прыгая из одного места в другое, надеясь найти свою реальность и Асгард, которые постоянно оказывались то слишком далеко в прошлом, то в каком-нибудь недостижимом будущем. Локи знал наверняка: нужно продолжать пытаться, нужно только задать Космическому Кубу точные параметры желаемой реальности. Один раз Локи занесло аж в Свартальфахейм, где ему пришлось свести не самое приятное знакомство с Малекитом и его свитой. Приблизительно с того времени Локи и не менял свой полудоспех, чтобы успешно мимикрировать под Тёмных Эльфов, а потом как-то свыкся с этим образом, подобранным под привычный.

Со временем Локи начало казаться, что он сходит с ума, потому что в последние его прыжки по реальностям Куб начал отзываться на его желания, пусть и не так, как ему хотелось. Космический Куб начал… разговаривать с ним? Или же Локи казалось, что магические излучения, распространяемые Кубом, постепенно начали складываться словами в воспалённом желанием вернуться в свою реальность уме. Локи даже постепенно свыкся с тем, что на некоторые свои мысли он начал получать как будто бы осязаемый ответ. Как будто бы Куб хотел ему помочь, только «помощь» в понимании Куба была весьма своеобразной.

А не так давно [при сопоставлении фактов — как раз во время первого, самого сильного выброса Силы] его выкинуло в эту реальность спустя сотни и сотни попыток подобраться к нужной точке таймлайна. Всё это время Локи очень тесно контактировал с Космическим Кубом, практически не выпускал его из собственного магического кармана между пространствами, чтобы не терять из прямого доступа. Наверное, это оказало одно из решающих воздействий. Космический Куб просто-напросто раскололся. Это вызвало колоссальный выброс Силы, из-за которого Локи едва не обгорел, но чудом успел уберечься. А осколки Куба трансформировались в маленькую девочку, которая тут же исчезла в неизвестном направлении, даже не обернувшись.

 

И сейчас ни Сэм, ни Т’Чалла, ни кто-либо другой не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

— Что мы будем с ним делать? — повторяет свой вопрос Сэм. — Благодаря Локи мы имеем Камень Бесконечности, который обрёл собственный разум, расколол оболочку и принял облик четырёхлетней девочки. Ах, да, и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

Можно только попытаться представить, насколько Камень Пространства сейчас нестабилен, если выбрал себе именно такой образ для преображения. Девочка, которая может проходить сквозь пространство и менять саму реальность. В страшном сне не привидится. О том, что она умеет менять реальность, нетрудно было догадаться из рассказов Стива, который умудрился переписать собственное прошлое-настоящее и жениться на Пегги, выдав себя за её законного мужа.

А потом Сэм отвлекается, потому что прямо на панели появляется голограмма Фьюри. От неожиданности он что-то невнятно восклицает, тут же переключает своё внимание и вопросительно смотрит на бывшего директора ЩИТа, не понимая, что ему надо.

— Вы мне нужны, — попросту говорит он. — Все, желательно в одном помещении. У нас чрезвычайная ситуация.

— Будем минут через пятнадцать, — сориентировавшись во времени отвечает Сэм. — Что случилось?

Фьюри поджимает полупрозрачные голографические губы.

— Будем надеяться, что пока ничего плохого.

Мстители собираются в привычном переговорном помещении в рекордно короткие сроки. Когда Фьюри начинает разговаривать так, это почти всегда означает беду, и беду масштабную. Стоит двери закрыться на электронный замок, а системе безопасности включить изоляцию помещения от внешней среды, как перед общим столом вновь возникает голограмма Фьюри, сцевившего руки за спиной.

— Некоторое время назад началось нападение элементалей на Лондон, — говорит он так, словно это само собой разумеющееся. — Мы ещё разбираемся, с чем имеем дело. Да этого, как вы знаете, был замечен только один элементаль, в Венеции.

Присутствующие переглядываются между собой. Кажется, это вошло в привычку. То, что гости из других реальностей конкретно взялись разрушать эту — чертовски плохая новость, ну и Человек-Паук, который должен был разрулить ситуацию, судя по всему, с ней в одиночку не справляется.

— Лондоном они не ограничились, — добавляет Фьюри, как будто предыдущей новости было недостаточно. — Ещё один элементаль выбрал своим полигоном Манхэттен.

Кто-то, кажется, Сэм, тихо ворчит: « _почему все неприятности всегда сваливаются на Манхэттен?_ », но на фразу практически не обращают никакого внимания. Американцы как-то смирились с мыслью, что Статуя Свободы — эдакий магнит для инопланетных вторжений, ураганов, наводнений, прочих напастей природного и космического характера, и, вот как сейчас выясняется, ещё и весьма привлекательный вариант для элементалей, пришедших из другой реальности.

— Нам всё-таки придётся этим заняться, — подтверждает очевидные мысли Сэм. — Разделимся и покончим с ними. Нужно всё сделать быстро, чтобы они не успели нанести достаточно разрушений.

— На Манхеттене уже работает наш человек.

Практически всё внимание переключается на Фьюри, который сегодня явно решил сыпать одной новостью за другой. Если все — здесь, Человек-Паук занимается проблемами в Европе, то кто пытается отстоять Нью-Йорк?

— Кто этот человек? — интересуется Т’Чалла, параллельно отдавая несколько приказов своим Дора Милаж. Его можно понять: Африка находится буквально между двух огней, и Ваканда может не пережить нападения элементалей сразу же после вторжения Чёрного Ордена и пяти лет запустения. Окойё все эти пять лет ревностно охраняла трон и сохранялся страну в порядке, но это не значит, что она могла уследить буквально за всем в одиночку.

— Стив Роджерс. — Когда голограмма произносит это имя, то кажется, что она даже тонко улыбается, хотя поводов для улыбки как-то вообще не предвидится. — Может, знаете такого?

Баки у дальнего конца стола заметно напрягся. Он даже приподнимается со стула, словно намеревается прямо сейчас выйти из переговорной, но настороженно замирает, как перед броском. Он очень внимательно следит за Фьюри, который делает пару шагов в сторону и разворачивается к экранам позади себя.

— Стив? Какого… — растерянно бормочет Сэм, который не прочь сейчас поступить также как Барнс и просто выйти.

— Вы оставили у него дома свой щит, — мягко отвечает Фьюри, — а он не смог держаться в стороне, когда буквально под окнами его дома творится чёрт-те что.

В этом, наверное, весь Стивен Роджерс: если рядом с ним происходит что-то, с чем он может справиться, он это делает. А если происходит что-то, что выше его сил, он это преодолевает. Просто не научен поступать по-другому. Он пытался жить как все [аж с самых семидесятых пытался], даже предпочёл отказать собственным друзьям в помощи [только рассказал, что помнил], но привычка защищать гражданских въелась куда-то в подкорку, оказалась сильнее инстинкта самосохранения, хотя, стоит заметить в его случае инстинкт самосохранения сейчас играет важную роль.

Уилсон всё-таки поднимается из-за стола и разворачивается так, чтобы видеть Фьюри.

— Это что, он теперь снова Капитан Америка? — Сэм жмёт плечами, даже улыбается, но как-то тревожно. — Ну, а я, стало быть, буду _Лейтенант Америка_?

— Дело не в звании, — тихо откликается до этого молчавший Баки. — Дело в том, что он не совсем в форме. И он там один.

— Ладно, я п… ну, то есть, ладно. — Сэм чертыхается сквозь зубы. — Нас мало, и Ваканду без защиты оставить нельзя. Насколько критична ситуация в Лондоне?

— Ванда ещё не покинула Шотландию, — отвечает Фьюри, который как и всегда оказывается в курсе последних новостей. Остаётся только гадать, откуда он столько знает в то же самое время, когда скрывается от посторонних глаз и изображает могильное надгробие на кладбище. — Её сила не стабилизирована, но уравновешена временем, проведённым в Камне Души. Если она пойдёт против элементаля — а она пойдёт — то должна справиться, но страховка ей бы не помешала.

— А что насчёт Нью-Йорка? — вмешивается Баки, остро смотря в лицо Фьюри.

Тот жмёт плечами.

— Не забывайте про Санктум Санкторум. Вряд ли доктору Стренжду понравится, если кто-то захочет разрушить святая святых.

В тишине переговорной слышно только, как с механическими щелчками смещаются пластины вибраниумного протеза Белого Волка.

***

Стив, конечно, не предполагал, что ему на старости лет придётся сражаться с махиной, которую толком и ударить нельзя. То есть, это буквально сама стихия. Всё равно как в том древнем мифе пытаться бить воду, чтобы победить морского царя. Бесполезно, не приносит ощутимого эффекта, а вот отдача такая, что если не успеешь уклониться — окажется расплющенным об асфальт.

А ещё Стиву нужно успевать следить за тем, чтобы девочка не лезла в самое пекло.

Эта история до сих пор кажется ему чертовски странной. Она пришла вечером, одна, маленькая совсем [Года четыре на вид? Ну, может, шесть], и при этом знала, как его зовут. Попросилась на ночь, рассказывала что-то о том, что виделась со Стивом очень и очень давно, а потом оказалась вморожена в лёд. Её вытащили, использовали для создания мощнейших двигателей межгалактических кораблей, оружия, её проглатывал флеркин, и, в конце концов, она открыла дверь для гостей с другой планеты, которые хотели посмотреть на Землю. А потом её просто выкрали. Ей было страшно, и она не выдержала и разбилась.

Стив не сразу понял, о чём речь. Сначала позавидовал фантазии ребёнка, а потом до него дошло. Девочка не хотела отзываться на человеческие имена, а вот «Кубик» пришлось ей по вкусу. Стив не решился выгонять её из дома, поэтому она так и осталась с ним, разве что постоянно порывалась делать мир лучше.

И отчасти она делала мир лучше. Однажды Сива навестил Роуди — пролетал мимо, решил остановиться ненадолго. Роудс до сих пор передвигается с помощью высокотехнологичного протеза, сделанного для него Тони, и даже свыкся с ним до такой степени, что почти не хромает при ходьбе, но определённые механические действия всё равно заметны внимательному глазу.

«Я всё исправлю!» — заявила тогда Кубик, едва увидев Роуди.

И она исправила. Теперь Роуди не нужен протез, чтобы ходить. С ним как будто и не случалось той травмы, из-за которой он едва не остался полностью парализованным. Эту травму словно… стёрли из реальности? Только лишь потому, что девочка, Кубик, так захотела.

Грохот над головой заставляет Роджерса вернуться к реальности. Он с трудом вскидывает руку над головой, прикрываясь щитом, и оглядывается, пытаясь понять, остались ли ещё люди в зоне разрушений, вызванных элементалем. Он мог бы попытаться остановить его в одиночку, если бы был прежним собой, но он давно изменился, и внутренне и, к сожалению, внешне. Былой физической формы уже не видать. Стив пригибается, на секунду прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, после чего прикидывает траекторию перемещения. Он хочет попытаться добраться до соседнего жилого дома, чтобы проверить, все ли успели выйти.

И сейчас Стиву вдвойне сложнее, потому что Кубик рвётся помочь ему, но Стив не должен пускать её на улицы Нью-Йорка, пока тут буйствует нечто, напоминающее коллективное бессознательное сразу нескольких тысяч людей. И без того не находящиеся в идеальном состоянии дома стенают и разваливаются, как картонные, когда разрушительная сила стихии налетает на них, словно на прутья клетки, и пытается прорваться наружу, но отчего-то то ли не может, то ли хочет в первую очередь разрушить хлипкую и ненадёжную преграду до самого основания.

Роджерсу кажется, что он видит чей-то силуэт в окне дома напротив, поэтому он собирает собственную волю в кулак и рискует переметнуться дальше, пересечь улицу так, чтобы его не заметили, хотя не заметишь тут, когда щит раскрашен подобно мишени. Тогда, в годы Второй мировой, это было удобно, потому что человеческий мозг реагирует однообразно: стрелок всегда будет метить в яркое пятно, в то, что привлекает его внимание сильнее всего. Это подсознательная вещь, от которой можно избавиться только годами и годами тренировок. Щит специально раскрасили так ярко, чтобы его было видно издалека, ведь носил его суперсолдат, а, значит, человек, который гораздо выносливее своих боевых товарищей. Тот мог выдержать пару лишних пуль, даже если бы они не были остановлены щитом, а застряли в мясе или костях. Да и сама униформа Капитана Америка — кричащая, как бы говорящая: «Вот он я, смотрите, любуйтесь, пробуйте убить, если получится». Это не только патриотизм, не только символ, поднимающий боевой дух, но и самая натуральная мишень, отвлекающая на себя внимание противников.

Вот и сейчас Стив не жалеет, что щит привлекает к себе излишнее внимание. Так, по крайней мере, он уверен, что элементаль в первую очередь обратит внимание на раздражающее мельтешение цвета, а не на простых людей, которые могут попасться ему на пути.

Стиву бы, чёрт возьми, передохнуть, он слишком стар для этого дерьма. Как выяснилось, со временем эффект сыворотки Эрскина пропадает, и чем старше человек становится, тем меньше он проявляется. Стив больше не суперсолдат, он почти такой же, как и все остальные люди, с поправкой на то, что ему гораздо больше ста лет. Сто пятьдесят, если брать года, проведённые во льдах? Сто пятьдесят. Он давно должен был стать трухой, воспоминанием о военном прошлом Америки.

— Вниз по улице и налево, — говорит он какой-то насмерть перепуганной девушке. У ней косметика потекла, наверное, она плакала из-за нахлынувшей паники. Стив старается не думать о том, как это выглядит: старик, единственный, который соображает хоть что-то, пытается направить других людей в сторону от опасности, при этом повсюду таская за собой здоровенный щит, который в этой стране не видели, кажется, с самого две тысячи шестнадцатого, то есть вот уже семь лет как.

Девушка заторможено кивает, окидывает его взглядом, поблагодарить, кажется, хочет, но поднимает взгляд куда-то ему за плечо, пронзительно кричит [наверное пронзительно — Стив почему-то не слышит], разворачивается и убегает прочь, на ходу сбрасывая с ног туфли на тонких и высоких каблуках.

Стив ещё видит, как туфли по инерции отскакивают от асфальта, когда на головы ему сыплется крошево бетона и падают мелкие камешки, а потом сверху падает целый кусок стены, валится неотвратимо и лишая всякой возможности убежать. Стив успевает разве что рефлекторно щит выставить, прежде чем его погребает под осколками железобетона, камней и пыли.

Элементаль проносится мимо, сея за собой разрушение. Откуда-то сбоку мелькают золотистые искры, вспышки древних заклинаний, которыми маги защищали реальность от существ более страшных, чем всё тот же Танос. Элементаль с рёвом проносится в ту сторону, и пространство за ним искажается, разбивается, как хрупкое зеркало, разлетается на кусочки и собирается в сюрреалистичный калейдоскоп. В битву с монстром вступает уже сам доктор Стрендж, намереваясь отослать существо прямиком туда, откуда оно явилось, а если не удастся отослать, то хотя бы распылить, потому что безопасность этой реальности для верховного мага важнее, чем безопасность мира иного.

Стив этого уже не видит.

Он с трудом сбрасывает с себя один из небольших осколков, чтобы открыть хотя бы небольшой доступ к кислороду. Стив понимает — на этом, наверное, всё-таки конец. Он просто не чувствует собственных ног: под завалами бетона они превратились в перемолотый мясокостный фарш, размазанный по асфальту не самым тонким слоем. Щит принял на себя основной удар, поэтому грудина не оказалась проломлена острыми сколами или тяжестью, а вот голове повезло меньше. Стив тяжело, загнанно дышит и прижмуривается, когда тёплая липкая струйка стекает со лба и намеревается затечь прямиком в глаз. Это определённо шок. Как только до организма дойдёт, что произошло… Стив напрягается, старается сбросить с себя ещё хотя бы один осколок, но с болезненным хрипом обмякает, мелкими глотками пытается надышаться.

Говорят, перед смертью не надышишься.

« _Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.  
И мне недолго осталось.  
Да, я знаю, что умирать,  
это нормально.  
Особенно в моём возрасте.  
И я провёл довольно много времени,  
размышляя о смерти.  
Это естественно.  
Но я всё равно рассчитывал  
ещё на несколько годков_».

Он знал, что Смерть когда-нибудь придёт за ним, но не думал, что это произойдёт при таких обстоятельствах.

« _Говорят, что перед смертью_  
ты думаешь ещё кое о чём…  
о сожалениях.  
О том, как всё пошло не так.  
Я всегда думал, что сражаюсь  
за свою страну, убеждения.  
Но это не так.  
Я сражался за тех, кто  
вдохновлял меня.  
Я знаю, что умру с гордостью.  
Что я уйду с миром».

А потом по глазам режет голубая вспышка света.

— Тебе не обязательно уходить.

Роджерс зажмуривается окончательно, а когда приоткрывает глаза, то видит перед собой Кубик. Девочка опускается на колени, тянет к нему руки, и Стив ловит себя на запоздалой мысли, что хотел бы протянуть ей свою руку в ответ.

— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

А где они, эти руки? Сознание медленно уплывает, Стив не совсем понимает, то ли ему кажется, что он слышит слова Кубика, то ли она действительно говорит именно то, что ему подкидывает подсознание.

— Я могу вновь сделать тебя сильным.

Стив видит, как протягивает к ней свою дрожащую руку, окровавленную. Кубик улыбается и берёт его широкую, покрытую пигментными пятнами старости ладонь в свои маленькие ручки.

— Я могу сделать тебя героем.

***

Т’Чалла, скрестив руки на груди, разглядывает монитор, на котором в режиме реального времени отражается всё, что происходит в камере Локи. После длительного разговора варлок так и не двигается со своего места, продолжает сидеть за столом. До этого иногда — больше из любопытства, наверное, — он ещё пытался то порвать оковы, то обойти помещение по периметру, но, в конце концов, забросил и эти занятия.

— Зачем нам усилять защиту?

Шури, колдующая над сенсорными клавиатурами, только улыбается, не переводя взгляд на брата.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы, не дай Баст, аутрайдеры разнесли уже твои покои, а не только поля перед защитным куполом, то придётся потерпеть некоторые новшества.

Т’Чалла согласно кивает, отвернувшись от монитора и приблизившись к сестре со спины. Он знает, что она не любит, когда её отвлекают от работы, поэтому ничего не говорит, только наблюдает за тем, как она корректирует один из излучателей, которые и распространяют купол над всей протяжённостью Ваканды.

— Ты ведь приглядываешь за ними?

— Конечно, — Шури небрежно показывает рукой на один из мониторов. — Имею доступ к обоим Когтям. Если что-то произойдёт непосредственно рядом с ними, я это узнаю. Плюс на каждом из людей закреплены коммуникаторы. Ну волнуйся, они проинструктированы о том, что стоит вопить «на помощь!», а не геройствовать сверх меры.

Т’Чалла коротко улыбается и кивает, затем переводит взгляд на монитор слежения, и улыбка медленно исчезает с его лица.

Камера пуста. Локи в ней больше нет.

***

Стив смаргивает пелену перед глазами и хмурится. Стоит ему сделать шаг в сторону, как под ногами раздаётся хруст битого стекла. Он задирает голову, смотрит на обрушенные перекрытия и решает, что здесь слишком опасно проходить, стоит выбрать другой путь. Он поудобнее перехватывает кейс, в который СТРАЙК упаковали инопланетный скипетр, и направляется в сторону лифта, чтобы спуститься вниз и отвезти опасный артефакт в надлежащее ему место. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ты готов?  
А они не готовы к сильной стороне тебя.  
Ты готов?  
А они не готовы к тому, что ты докажешь их неправоту.  
Ты готов?  
А они не готовы к тому, что ты станешь кем-то,  
На кого впредь нельзя охотиться.**

 

_Disturbed — Are you ready_

  
      Когда наутро Капитан Америка стоит в кабинете госсекретаря, он сцепляет руки за поясницей и выпрямляет спину, расправляя при этом плечи. Форма сидит на нём как влитая, а закреплённый за спиной щит только добавляет фигуре даже не массивности, а большей внушительности.   
  
      Занимается раннее утро, солнце ещё только-только верхней своей третью выглядывает из-за горизонта, заливая помещения Трискелиона, те, что с панорамными окнами от пола до потолка, розовато-оранжевым светом восхода. Здесь, в Вашингтоне, сейчас неспокойно, но, по крайней мере, намного безопаснее, чем в полуразрушенном Нью-Йорке, подвергшемся атаке Читаури. Центр города, скорее всего, всё ещё оцеплен, и гражданских туда не пускают, пока не расчистят все завалы и не уберут инопланетное оружие, оставшееся после неудавшихся захватчиков. Предположительно там сейчас работает ЩИТ, а, если за дело взялись агенты ЩИТа, можно не сомневаться, что они носом всё перепахают, но не оставят хоть мало-мальски интересной частицы на разрушенных улицах и под грудами железобетона.   
  
      После срочного вызова к госсекретарю Стиву пришлось перебираться из Нью-Йорка прямым рейсом в Вашингтон. Старк предлагал ему один из своих частных самолётов, дескать, так быстрее, но Роджерс отказался, аргументируя тем, что у него ещё остались незаконченные дела, а госсекретарь, каким бы не был важным повод для вызова, подождёт, пока Мстители [название к команде всё-таки прижилось] не убедятся, что Земле больше ничего не угрожает кроме её собственного Комитета по Безопасности, который буквально был готов отправить ядерную ракету на Манхеттен, лишь бы не допустить инопланетного вторжения. Благодаря всё тому же Тони катастрофу удалось предотвратить.   
  
      А потом начались проблемы.   
  
      — Сэр?   
  
      Роджерс вежливо вскидывает брови, ожидая, когда Александр Пирс наконец соизволит обозначит ему цель непосредственного пребывания в столице. Он чувствует, что сейчас должен находиться в совершенно другом месте. Такое чувство возникает у него достаточно часто, что определённым образом помогает оказываться именно там, где нужно. А на праздные разговоры во время того, как Земля может оказаться атакована захватчиками из космоса, времени как-то не хватает.   
  
      Госсекретарь как будто бы и не торопится заводить разговор. Он перебирает документы на своём столе, отвлечённо откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла, и только после этого поднимает отчасти даже доброжелательный взгляд на вытянувшегося перед ним Капитана Америка. Гордость нации, как же. Буквально в прошлом году нашли во льдах и разморозили, а уже снова спасает мир, как будто никуда и не отлучался на добрых семьдесят лет.   
  
      — Мистер Роджерс, — говорит Пирс, продолжая перебирать бумаги. Как будто в алфавитном порядке раскладывает или же по номеру. — За последнее время столько всего случилось, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Давайте пройдёмся по порядку?   
  
      Стив, повременив несколько секунд, коротко кивает:   
  
      — Как скажете, сэр.   
  
      Он уже мысленно прикидывает, о чём может пойти разговор. Общественность благодарна Мстителям за то, что им удалось остановить атаку малой кровью и спасти остальных гражданских от смерти, а, возможно, и большую часть Штатов от разрушения. Власти же недовольны, потому что массированная атака повлекла за собой не менее масштабные разрушения, которые нужно как-то ликвидировать и компенсировать, отстраивать заново. Больше всего пострадала Башня Старка, та самая, над которой и открылся портал, созданный при помощи устройства профессора Селвига и Тессеракта.   
  
      Получив подтверждение, Пирс наконец-то кладёт стопку документов на край своего рабочего стола и поднимается с кресла. Он отходит к окну, чтобы посмотреть на то, как выползающее из-за линии горизонта солнце заливает пока ещё холодным светом памятник неподалёку от здания Трискелиона и ещё зелёного парка. Собираясь с мыслями, поднимает руку и трёт пальцами переносицу, прежде чем снова начинает говорить:   
  
      — Вам уже известны последствия нападения Читаури?   
  
      Эти последствия, кажется, известны всякому, кто хоть сколько-нибудь интересовался новостями. Региональные каналы то и дело крутили сюжеты о разрушениях в Нью-Йорке, даже несмотря на то, что на оцепленную территорию журналистов до сих пор не пускали. Находят же где-то лазейки в погоне за горящим материалом. Агентам ЩИТа то и дело приходится отлавливать особенно рьяных и отправлять обратно, в то же самое время собирая буквально разбросанное по городу оружие и отправляя его по программе уничтожения, то есть на ракетах прямиком обратно в космос. Отлетев на порядочное расстояние от Земли, ракеты просто взрываются, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме космического мусора. По крайней мере, это версия для общественности и агентов с низким уровнем допуска.   
  
      Заслышав вопрос, Роджерс переступает с ноги на ногу, однако так и остаётся стоять на своём месте, не слишком-то долго размышляя над ответом:   
  
      — Сложно не знать, сэр, когда непосредственно пытаешься отбить атаку. Центр Нью-Йорка очень сильно повреждён, там до сих пор ведут поисково-спасательные операции и пытаются расчистить особенно пострадавшие секторы.   
  
      Работы, скорее всего, затянутся, даже несмотря на все подключенные силы. Сложно предсказать, насколько надолго, но ждать быстрого завершения всех проблем не приходится. К тому же нужно куда-то определить людей, которые по тем или иным причинам из-за атаки оказались без крова или без работы. В общем… вообще-то это работа правительства, работа непосредственно власти, но Мстители теперь к этому тоже причастны.   
  
      Пирс кивает, как будто бы в достаточной степени удовлетворён ответом. Он разворачивается к Стиву, окидывает его проницательным взглядом, разглядывает презентабельную фигуру, о чём-то размышляет. По его лицу непонятно, о чём он может думать, и это — неприятно. Как будто разговаривает с игроком в покер. Но если прислушиваться к интонациям, подмечать микромимику и определённые жесты, то многое становится понятным ещё до того, как он начинает говорить.   
  
      — С учётом того, что в инциденте был замешан один из асгардских принцев, нам не нужен конфликт между мирами. Однако ваши, м-м, действия поставили меня в тупик, мистер Роджерс.   
  
      Стив поворачивает голову вслед за передвижениями госсекретаря и внешне остаётся абсолютно беспристрастным. Он этому ещё в армии научился: стой, служи красивым лицом на обложку, иногда улыбайся и толкай красивые речи. Вот только речи за него писали другие люди, а врать Стив просто терпеть не мог.   
  
      — Мои действия, сэр? — Роджерс слегка повёл плечом, проверяя надёжность одного из креплений щита. — Не совсем понимаю, о чём речь.   
  
      Щит, изготовленный ещё Говардом Старком, в народе получил название «несокрушимого», потому что вибраниум по-прежнему остаётся крайне дорогим и редким металлом, чтобы такие вещи становились не эксклюзивом, а нормальным оснащением для армии Штатов. Несокрушимый щит — единственная связь Стива с его прошлым, с его настоящим временем, из которого он оказался безбожно выдернут. Он, кажется, знает каждую царапину на его поверхности, не глядя может очертить звезду по центру, и при этом ощущает его тяжесть гораздо сильнее, чем должен бы был при своих возможностях. В пору шутить о грузе ответственности.   
  
      — Ваши, мистер Роджерс, конкретно ваши.   
  
      В голосе Александра Пирса слышны нотки тщательно скрываемого раздражения. Будь под его руками удобная поверхность, он бы, наверно, хлопнул по ней для придания весомости собственным словам, однако, вместо этого тяжело сцепляет руки перед собой и прямо смотрит на собеседника.   
  
      — Не могли бы вы пояснить, для каких целей вам потребовался Скипетр, транспортировкой которого занимался СТРАЙК? Надеюсь, цель у вас была оправданная, потому что мистер Ситвелл сообщил мне весьма любопытные детали передачи Скипетра под вашу охрану.   
  
      Стив едва уловимо морщится и поджимает губы. Чёрт бы побрал болтливые языки. Отрезать такие надо, особо не жалея, потому что вот именно такие люди в военное время и были находками для шпиона. Выболтают всё и сами не заметят, а союзникам потом отдуваться. В данной ситуации не произошло ничего сверхъестественного, Стив того и добивался, чтобы ему без лишней волокиты предоставили Скипетр, но он не хотел, чтобы подробности разговора в лифте разошлись по округе слишком быстро. А новости, судя по всему, распространяются по ЩИТу как чума по средневековому городу.   
  
      — Я действовал из соображений безопасности, сэр, — ровно отвечает Роджерс, выдерживая пристальный взгляд. — Предположил, что Локи попытается сбежать, поэтому и забрал кейс со Скипетром у вашей группы.   
  
      Пирс недоверчиво качает головой.   
  
      — Прикрываясь моей должностью?   
  
      — Мистер Ситвелл отказывался иначе отдать кейс, сэр. К тому же, Локи всё-таки сбежал, пусть потом и удалось вновь вернуть его под охрану.   
  
      Стив почти что с ленивой заинтересованностью наблюдает за тем, как меняются эмоции на лице госсекретаря.   
  
      — Хорошо. Тогда как вы поясните вашу последующую фразу?   
  
      — Просмотрите военные отчёты от тысяча девятьсот сорокового года.  _Не те_ , — предупреждает он мягко, замечая, что Александр вот-вот готов его прервать, — что известны официальным историческим источникам. А  _с нашей_  стороны. Вам многое станет понятным.   
  
      Пирс нехотя кивает, понимая, что сейчас ровным счётом ничего не добьётся. Тут надо действовать дольше, не спрашивать напролом, в лоб, а обзавестись всеми необходимыми данными. Разговор этот — только предупреждение, аккуратное напоминание о том, что не стоит зарываться Стив же так и стоит перед ним навытяжку, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Впрочем, его не происходит, потому что госсекретарь машет рукой, показывая, что разговор на время прерывается.   
  
      — В таком случае, — говорит Пирс, — продолжим после того, как данные отчеты окажутся у меня на столе. Можете идти, мистер Роджерс.   
  
      Стив прощается с Александром, разворачивается и собирается на выход. Это значит, что у него будут как минимум несколько впустую потраченных дней, которые уйдут на то, чтобы Пирс ознакомился с нужной информацией, если, конечно, он вообще имеет доступ к необходимым данным. В конце концов, дело проходило в строгой секретности и настолько тщательно оберегалось, что никаких свидетельств сохраниться и вовсе не должно было.   
  
      — И ещё кое-что… — настигает Стива фраза уже буквально через порог. Стив возвращается и смотрит на Александра, который уже успевает вернуться на рабочее место. — Куда вы передали Скипетр?   
  
      Тот отвечает практически сразу же:   
  
      — Агентам ЩИТа, сэр.   
  


***

  
  
      Тем временем в «холодильнике» разворачивается бурная деятельность. «Холодильник» — не самое привлекательное название для секретного полигона ЩИТа, на котором предполагалось хранить все опасные предметы, однако, это название прижилось просто потому, что слишком долго выговаривать название экспериментального полигона, тем более, что никто, кроме посвящённых должным уровнем допуска, и не знал, где это полигон находится. «Холодильник» — одно из самых защищённых мест, которые только можно придумать, иногда кажется, что уровень его охраны сопоставим с РАФТом, но это не так, потому что большую часть времени в «холодильнике» практически никого нет. Несколько охранников достаточно, чтобы сохранять безопасность полигона, а камеры внутреннего наблюдения компенсируют недостаток глаз и возможности быть в нескольких местах одновременно. К тому же на пункте пропуска действует голосовой датчик, который просто не пустит кого-то лишнего в основные помещения полигона. Считается, что этого вполне достаточно.   
  
      В одной из функционирующих лабораторий «холодильника» агент Марк Смит и агент Николас Купер разместили Скипетр на специальных держателях, чтобы попытаться изучить его свойства, описать их, а зачем запечатать Скипетр в одну из отдельных ячеек. Сейчас Скипетр находится ещё и за своеобразным стеклянным стендом, чтобы агенты не могли даже случайно прикоснуться к нему голыми руками, ведь кто знает, что тогда может произойти. Боги на то и Боги, им такие штуки держать не привыкать, да и их тела гораздо более выносливые, чем человеческие, поэтому меры предосторожности — в самую первую очередь.   
  
      — Да не, просто посмотри сюда! — взбудоражено дёргает коллегу Николас, постукивая металлическим прибором по краю стеклянного стенда. — Если Тессеракт вступал с этим в реакцию, и оно не разрушилось, это должна быть очень мощная штука.   
  
      Марк не отвечает, только молчаливо жмёт плечами. Это всякому понятно, если верить слухам, по которым Чёрная Вдова смогла закрыть портал, просто прикоснувшись Скипетром к Тессеракту. Слухам вообще верить очень и очень затруднительно, особенно в делах, которые касаются таких вот слишком мощных вещей. Марк пододвигает поближе к Николасу планшет, на котором отображены синяя и красная диаграммы. Как только он парой движений пальцев соединяет эти диаграммы, становится видно, что одна их половина почти полностью идентична, тогда как другая идёт в первом случае на возрастание, а во втором случае на спад.   
  
      — Оперативники нашли кое-что в записках доктора Селвига, — говорит Марк, продолжая рассматривать диаграммы. — Думаю, он пытался изучать то же самое, над чем сейчас бьёмся мы. Это… действительно поразительно. — Он качает головой, словно и сам не верит уже полученным предварительным результатам. — Этот объект каким-то образом излучает просто неисчислимую энергию. Остаётся только предполагать, что за космические силы могут быть в них заключены.   
  
      — Ну, что ты хочешь от ноль-восемь-четыре, — фыркает Николас, с восхищением поглядывая в сторону Скипетра.   
  
      Объект «0-8-4». Это кодировка используется для всех вещей неясного происхождения, которые потенциально могут быть очень опасными. Скипетр абсолютно точно принесён за Землю из другого уголка Вселенной, и ещё неизвестно, какими свойствами может обладать в полной мере. По крайней мере доподлинно известно только одно: он может подчинять сознание, при этом оставляя полное осознание ситуации. То есть человек как бы подчинён, но при этом делает поручённые ему задания по своей воле. Даже так — жутко. Потому что создаётся впечатление, что человеку буквально подменяют его собственные желания, он будто бы сам хочет того, что ему приказывают.   
  
      — Если бы я услышал раньше, с чем они позволят нам играть здесь, в «холодильнике», я б без вопросов вызвался добровольцем, — довольно хмыкает Николас.   
  
      Он всё никак не оторвётся от стеклянного стенда со Скипетром. Стекло бронированное, защищённое от внешних и внутренних воздействий, поэтому можно не бояться и находиться с «0-8-4» настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Но не прикасаться, разумеется, все манипуляции можно проводить прямо так с помощью техники или специальных «рук», находящихся за стеклом. Это не совсем то же самое, что и держать столь мощную вещь в собственных руках, но тоже очень многое значит. Марк же, видя, что коллега увлечён игрушкой, достаёт из кармана небольшое переговорное устройство, похожее на коммуникатор, и быстро набирает сообщение, которое должно будет уйти на определённый номер совершенно не отслеживаемо. Такая технология, увы, недолговечна, и пользоваться ей часто нельзя, как раз на тот случай, чтобы не запеленговали и не отследили. Но сообщение отправить нужно, и желательно, как можно скорее, потому что время поджимает.   
  
      — Да, ну, не все мы подписывались на то, чтобы быть прикованными к мониторам и космическому мусору как ты, Куп. — Только убедившись, что Николас не смотрит, Марк нажимает на кнопку отправки сообщения, убирает коммуникатор обратно в карман и продолжает говорить: — Я, например, не должен быть здесь. В смысле, я оперативник, а не учёный.   
  
      Фраза повисает в воздухе. Оно и неудивительно: ещё с академии ЩИТа будущие исследователи и оперативники конфликтуют между собой, отстаивая честь собственных факультетов. Даже несмотря на то, что в будущем им определённо придётся часто работать вместе. Николас отвлекается от созерцания Скипетра и оборачивается на коллегу:   
  
      — Ну и что тебя останавливает?   
  
      Марк жмёт плечами. Он сжимает переговорное устройство в кармане, ожидая ощутить вибрацию, когда придёт ответное сообщение. Переводя взгляд с лица Купера на стенд за ним, Смит сухо и коротко рассказывает:   
  
      — Я потратил три бесценных года своей жизни, чтобы получить возможность заниматься оперативной деятельностью, а не просто «пшик». В мой единственный выходной день меня выбрали для рандомного психологического обследования, и меня внезапно посчитали «непригодным». Следующее, что я помню, так это то, что меня отправляют в «холодильник».   
  
      На секунду в лаборатории повисает молчание.   
  
      — Да, не повезло тебе, — сочувствует Николас, но сочувствия в его голосе ни на грамм не слышно, потому что он-то на своём месте, его всё устраивает.   
  
      Когда он отворачивается, Марк вновь вытаскивает устройство и смотрит на дисплей. Ответ не заставляет себя ждать слишком долго и содержит совсем коротенькое сообщение: «ангар SFC-5».   
  
      В ангар SFC-5 Марк Смит попадает только спустя пару часов, когда удаётся отделаться от коллеги под предлогом того, что просто пошёл на обед. Он неспешно проходит по широкому помещению с высокими потолками, смотрит на мертвенно застывшие джеты и, на самом-то деле, не думает совершенно ни о чём. Ему всё ещё непонятен выбор места встречи, у него внутри всё сворачивается от неясного ощущения то ли неправильности, то ли, наоборот, излишней правильности происходящего, но он слишком давно и осознанно пошёл на это, чтобы вот так просто сдать на попятный. Всё будет именно так, как должно быть. Останавливается он только когда слышит негромкую фразу: «Ну, это он».   
  
      Марк поворачивает голову и смотрит на удовлетворённо улыбающегося мужчину. У того широкая линза наподобие монокля закрывает один глаз, и Марк старается не думать о явных глупостях, что это немного напоминает директора Фьюри. Совсем немного. Если не присматриваться. Мужчина выходит из тени, оправляет рукава одежды и улыбается, однако, его улыбка не выглядит доброжелательной. Больше всего он сейчас похож на пока ещё сытую акулу, которая только присматривается, но не нападает, как бы размышляя, стоит ли, или она не так голодна.   
  
      — Агент Смит, — кивает ему мужчина. — Мне сказали, что вы испытываете определённые опасения, связанные с работой ЩИТа.   
  
      Марк сводит брови. Такой формулировки точно нигде не звучало, но что-то очень похожее — да, было в его прошлом, примерно в то же самое время, в которое его и отправили в «холодильник». Он понимает, что должен был встретиться с кем-то таким, но не знает, тот ли это человек, который ему нужен. Осторожность в таких делах никогда не лишняя, поэтому он решает сыграть на дурачка, и даже вполне правдоподобно начинает возмущаться:   
  
      — Слушайте, я понятия не имею, откуда вы это взяли, но…   
  
      — Не поймите меня неправильно, — спокойно прерывает его мужчина, поднимая руку раскрытой ладонью. Этот жест «подождать» знают все, поэтому Марк рефлекторно замолкает, смотря с немым удивлением. — Я читал вашу психологическую оценку и понял, что у нас с вами общая цель.   
  
      Барон фон Штрукер, а это именно он, едва качает головой. Марк понимает, что это именно тот человек, с котором он и вёл переписку вот уже несколько недель, а потому немного расслабляется, всё также поглядывая по сторонам. Штрукер выбрал идеальное место для разговора: здесь, за крыльями одного из джетов, камеры наблюдения не фиксируют того, что происходит. Они пишут без звука, а с учётом того, что лиц на видеозаписи не останется, никто даже с устройством чтения по губам не поймёт, о чём сейчас ведётся речь.   
  
      — Мы оба хотим, чтобы власть правильно распределялась по организации, ведь она может быть более эффективной в других руках, но некоторые сотрудники ранее высказывали подобную инициативу прискорбно… неудачно.   
  
      Штрукер снимает свой монокль и методично протирает его скупыми движениями. Мягкая ткань беззвучно скользит по стеклу, даже немного не царапая его. Марку кажется, или в его голосе и правда звучит сожаление? Впрочем, сожаления тут действительно больше, чем у того же Купера. Только вернув монокль обратно, Штрукер продолжает вкрадчиво говорить:   
  
      — Скоро наступит время, когда мы сами сможем решать свою судьбу. Но до тех пор я предлагаю вам двигаться дальше под моим командованием. На другой стороне организации, которая стремится сделать великое будущее для всего человечества. Всё, что мне нужно, это чтобы вы показали, с кем ваша истинная преданность.   
  
      Пока Марк размышляет над словами барона фон Штрукера, его коллега, Николас, всё ещё находится в лаборатории, в которой разместили Скипетр.   
  
      — Нет, это нереально… или же?.. — бормочет он себе под нос.   
  
      Николас даже не обед не пошёл: так и сидит за столом с пакетиком картошки фри, подогретым бургером и баночкой колы. Он задумчиво смотрит в сторону стенда со Скипетром. Жаль, что они не имеют возможности изучить параллельно ещё и Тессеракт. потому что Тессеракт просто исчез при загадочных обстоятельствах.   
  
      Когда сбежавшего Локи всё-таки нашли, Тессеракта при нём не было, да и Тор не смог добиться вразумительного ответа. Всё, что он заметил: глаза его брата стали другими. В них отражалось больше усталости, как будто за свой краткий побег он пережил ещё несколько десятков, а то и сотен лет, наполненных Всеотец знает какими событиями. В любом случае, Локи очень быстро доставили до места, на котором должен был открыться Биврёст. Для транспортировки Локи в Асгард за некоторое время до того, как его вновь поймали после побега, прибыла леди Сиф, вероятно, чтобы последить, чтобы младшего кронпринца точно отправили на суд. И ни Тессеракта, ни объяснений того, как Локи удалось сбежать.   
  
      — Может ли связь между Скипетром и Тессерактом действительно оказаться простой?   
  
      Николас жуёт свой бургер, параллельно вслух жалуется на то, что котлета плохо прожарена, и продолжает размышлять над загадочным взаимодействием двух необычайно мощных вещей. Наверное, их даже можно назвать артефактами, если такое определение в принципе подходить для «0-8-4». Позади него раскрывается дверь и тут же закрывается. Наверное, это Марк вернулся с обеда, поэтому Николас оборачивается с явно восторженным восклицанием:   
  
      — Думаю, до меня дошло. Эй, Марк!   
  
      Однако, позади него оказывается не коллега, а два охранника, один из которых направляет ему пистолет куда-то в район груди. Собственно, это даже не пистолет как таковой, а усовершенствованная пушка, ещё не прошедшая все последние испытания. Охранник жмёт на спусковой крючок, и дротик втыкается Куперу куда-то в левую часть груди.   
  
      — Хайль, ГИДРа, — насмешливо произносит охранник, смотря, как учёный сползает со своего кресла на пол. Баночка колы не удерживается на краю стола и падает, заливая белый халат некрасивыми коричневыми пятнами.   
  
      В дротике содержится паралитик, который отправил учёного на некоторое время в глубокий сон. По пробуждению тот ничего не вспомнит, а на столе найдёт записку о том, что Скипетр перенесли в другое подразделение ЩИТа для дальнейшего изучения.   
  
      Марк снимает с себя голографическую маску охранника и вздыхает. Он не хотел поступать таким образом с Николасом, потому что тот, вообще-то, хороший малый, только практически женившийся на науке. А что касается причины визита… Марк переводит взгляд на стеклянный стенд и негромко спрашивает:   
  
      — Ну и куда Штрукер сказал нам доставить Скипетр?   
  
      Второй «охранник», агент Марк Бассо [ну надо же, тёзка] едва качает головой.   
  
      — Зоковия. Мы будем охранять ту базу, потому что там опять какой-то внутренний переворот.   
  
      Марк кивает, подходит к стенду и включает механические «руки». Те оказываются достаточно подвижными, и с их помощью удаётся переместить Скипетр в прозрачный контейнер с ручками, приходный для транспортировки. Только после того, как мужчины подхватывают контейнер с объектом, они выходят из лаборатории, однако перед этим садят Купер на кресло и складывают его руки на стол, как будто бы он просто уснул на рабочем месте, а рядом с ним оставляют записку-прикрытие, по почерку которой всё равно будет невозможно сличить, кем же она на самом деле составлялась.   
  


***

  
  


В нужном месте и в нужное время  
всего один человек может изменить  
историю целого мира…

  
  
      Ему всё ещё неуютно в Вашингтоне, но это лучше, чем ничего. К тому же, насколько Стив помнит, а память у него удивительно хорошая, скоро сюда прибудет ещё и Тони, так что, может всё пройдёт не так уж и плохо. Со встречи с госсекретарём проходит ещё не так уж и много времени, делать какие-то выводы чертовски рано. Но ожидание тоже, на самом-то деле, чертовски выматывает. Ему предоставили квартиру, хорошую, в общем-то, квартиру, в которой он может проводить личное время и отдыхать, но что делать с тем, что модифицированному организму хватает четырёх часов на сон [в военное время больше четырёх часов — роскошь, да и сам Роджерс за семьдесят лет отоспался на долгое время вперёд], а сидеть без дела он попросту не привык?   
  
      Стив прикрывает глаза. Он прекрасно помнит, с какого момента изменился его собственный мир. Это случилось в 1926 году. Они возвращались с Манхеттена в Бруклин и как раз пересекали Нижний Ист-Сайд. Был не такой уж поздний вечер, но в те года люди в такое время уже старались как можно реже появляться на улицах. До Великой Депрессии оставалось ещё добрых три года, но её предпосылки уже чувствовались теми, кому приходилось работать на износ только для того, чтобы выживать и обеспечивать всем необходимым не только себя, но и близких родственников.   
  
      Они — это он сам, Стивен Грант Роджерс, его мама — Сара Роджерс, и его отец, о котором не часто удавалось вставить доброе слово. Мама говорила, что он исправляется, однако… впрочем, детское сознание имеет свойство не воспринимать травмирующие вещи. Это хорошее свойство.   
  
      — Джозеф, пожалуйста… отпусти мою руку!   
  
      В голосе Сары слышались болезненные нотки мольбы. Муж с такой силой тащил её за руку, что маленькому Стивену приходилось бежать следом, чтобы не отставать от родителей. Сара при этом удерживала ладонь сына, чтобы тот не потерялся, и старалась идти немного медленнее, однако Джозеф нёсся вперёд с неумолимостью бронетранспортёра и, кажется, таким же упрямством.   
  
      — Чёрта с два я отпущу после того, какое представление ты там устроила…   
  
      Стивен не совсем понимал, почему злится отец, но по голосу слышал, что тот очень сильно недоволен. Недоволен чем? Мама сегодня была особенно красивая [хотя, вообще-то, она красива всегда], они провели хороший вечер, на котором Стиву даже разрешили поиграть с другими детьми, пока взрослые переговаривались между собой. Но что-то изменилось, и не в лучшую сторону.   
  
      — Понравилось выставлять меня сегодня дураком, да? Смеяться надо мной?!   
  
      От отца буквально разило гневом, казалось, что это ощущалось в воздухе, отлично читалось на краснеющем то ли от выпитого, то ли от эмоций лице. Он только сильнее сжимал пальцы на запястье Сары, грозясь передавить нежную кожу и оставить на ней чёткие синие отпечатки, но даже не замечал этого или же не хотел замечать.   
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь…   
  
      Сара упёрлась и остановилась на месте, отвернулась, когда Джозеф приблизился к ней слишком вплотную. От него ощутимо несло алкоголем, и Сара рефлекторно прятала сына себе за спину, чтобы тот не попался отцу под горячую руку.   
  
      Джозеф — он хороший. Когда не перебирает. А контролировать себя ему очень и очень сложно.   
  
      — Да ну? — Джозеф наигранно хмыкнул, пытаясь перехватить жену поудобнее, зафиксировать, чтобы не вырывалась. — Думала, я не замечу, как тот чинуша на тебя пялился?   
  
      — Не надо, — покачала головой Сара, обескураженно глядя на мужа. — Ты пьян…   
  
      Джозеф только зло рассмеялся, отмахиваясь от её слов, как от надоедливой мухи, кружащей там, где ей совершенно не место.   
  
      — О, не заводи опять эту шарманку! Я знаю, что видел! Хочешь его, да? Хочешь к нему в его большой дом? Он бы тебе прикупил драгоценностей и модных шмоток, верно?   
  
      Сара покачала головой. Не так она себе представляла завершение этого вечера, совершенно не так. Здесь бы отлично подошла фраза «хотела как лучше, а получилось как всегда», потому что примерно так и заканчивались практически все попытки совместно провести выходные, но сегодня вечер явно не задался ещё с самого начала. Стоило заметить это раньше и увести семью с приёма, на Сара наивно надеялась, что всё ещё могло обойтись.   
  
      Не обошлось.   
  
      — Я хотела показать Стивену, как это важно, принимать участие в жизни общества. Попытаться что-то изменить. И хоть раз выйти в люди как семья, а не…   
  
      Она осеклась, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, и Джезеф продолжил фразу вместо неё, всё понимая на свой собственный лад:   
  
      — А не краснеть за своего безработного мужа, который сидит на пособии?   
  
      Эта тема болезненна для обоих. Сара работала непозволительно много, чтобы дать семье то, чего она может быть лишена, брала по несколько дополнительных смен и всегда приходила почти что смертельно уставшей. Но у неё хватало времени на то, чтобы купить Стивену новые карандаши, или сходить на районное собрание по улучшению уровня жизни, или привести их скромный дом в порядок. Джозеф же… нигде надолго не задерживался. То его выгоняли за распитие на работе, то за чрезмерное пререкательство с начальством. Всегда находились причины, всегда. Но это — не та тема, которую стоило бы обсуждать на улице.   
  
      — Джозеф, прошу тебя… только не при сыне, — попросила Сара, надеясь хоть так угомонить своего мужа. Она уже тоже начинала уставать от этой бессмысленной сцены ревности, грозившей перерасти в очередной разбор полётов.   
  
      Джозеф же на это только зло усмехнулся:   
  
      — Не, пусть смотрит, как настоящий мужик решает вопросы.   
  
      Сара, медленно вздохнув, наконец-то подняла на него взгляд и иронично заломила брови.   
  
      — Настоящий мужик, говоришь? Что-то я тут таких не вижу, Джозеф.   
  
      Этой фразы и издевательского тона хватило, чтобы черта оказалась пройдена. Джозеф наотмашь ударил Сару по лицу, так, что её голова мотнулась в сторону. Она не удержалась на ногах и упала, а Стив вцепился в её плечи, испуганно смотря на отца.   
  
      — Да как ты смеешь, — зашипел Джозеф, обвинительно тыча пальцем в жену, — унижать меня перед соседями и перед моим сыном?   
  
      Сара молчала, потирая щёку, которая буквально горела после достаточно сильного удара. Скорее всего останется след. Скорее всего ей снова придётся носить платок, чтобы казалось, будто ничего не произошло. Ничего, ей не привыкать скрывать следы несдержанности мужа, потому что он хороший человек, только иногда перегибает палку.   
  
      — О, простите! У вас тут всё в порядке?   
  
      Джозеф непонимающе перевёл взгляд в сторону. Со стороны переулка к ним приближалась весьма красивая женщина, одетая далеко не бедно, возможно, как кто-то, принадлежащий к «выше среднего» классу. Она улыбалась, с беспокойством поглядывая на Сару.   
  
      — Я спрашиваю, у вас тут всё в порядке? Ваша жена, смею предположить, оступилась… помогите ей встать.   
  
      Джозеф уже полностью разворачивается к женщине, не бросив даже презрительного взгляда на Сару. Та заметила на ладони кровь и предпочла не подниматься самостоятельно: возможно, лопнуло несколько сосудов, и из-за этого кровь пошла носом. Ничего, это не страшно.   
  
      — Не знаю кто ты, — медленно произнёс Джозеф, тщательно выговаривая слова, — но лучше не лезь не в своё дело.   
  
      — А? — женщина обращала на него внимания не больше, чем на досадную помеху, вместо этого она с беспокойством тянулась к Саре. — Я и не суюсь. Мисс, вам помочь?   
  
      — Проваливай, я сказал! — взревел Джозеф, намереваясь оттащить нахалку от Сары.   
  
      Но та лишь ловко перехватила его за протянутую руку и, используя инерцию, повалила на землю, как будто он и не был больше неё в комплекции и по массе.   
  
      — Сэр, вы не вполне вменяемы, — строго сказала женщина, — идите лучше домой и проспитесь. А я позабочусь о вашей семье.   
  
      У Джозефа не сразу получилось подняться из грязной лужи, в которую он упал лицом. Подумать только, его, настоящего мужчину, завалила какая-то бабища. Он, прошипев что-то сквозь зубы, поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился дальше по улице. А женщина тем временем наклонилась и приветливо улыбнулась Саре, протягивая ей руку.   
  
      — Вот и разобрались.   
  
      Сара, вытирая губу, благодрано кивнула.   
  
      — Спасибо вам, мисс…?   
  
      — Синклер, — тут же представилась женщина, поглядывая в сторону удаляющегося Джозефа. — Элиза Синклер. А вы Сара Роджерс, верно?   
  
      — Откуда вы меня знаете?   
  
      На непонимающий взгляд Сары Элиза только улыбнулась.   
  
      — Ваш работодатель очень хорошо о вас отзывался. Полагаю, в семье должен быть хоть один хороший работник.   
  
      В этот раз Сара не нашлась, что ответить. Элиза же посмотрела на Стивена и протянула ему руку.   
  
      — Ну, а как зовут маленького храбреца?   
  
      В тот вечер они не пошли домой сразу. Пока Стивен играл рядом со столом [надо же, целый круглый стол, покрытый белой скатертью], Элиза просила Сару обязательно попробовать баранину, а ресторан выглядел просто роскошно по сравнению с тем, что обычно мог видеть Стив, когда она выбирались куда-то с мамой вдвоём. Стив сидел аккурат рядом с уголком скатерти, чесал собачье пузо и почти не прислушивался к тому, о чём говорят взрослые. Сара что-то рассказывала о нём самом, а Элиза утверждала, что у детей по глазам видно, когда их ждёт великое будущее. Саре, кажется, это понравилось, однако вечер не затянулся надолго, и им уже нужно было собираться домой. Элиза предложила проводить их, чтобы они не шли одни домой по ночи.   
  
      В переулках уже практически никого не было, только бездомные да сомнительного рода личности, которым не спится в такое время суток. Идти тут одним было бы действительно страшно, и Стивен предпочитал держаться между обеими женщинами, так ему казалось безопаснее всего. Мигрантский квартал всегда казался таким… несуразным и странным, но жить здесь было вполне неплохо.   
  
      — Вам не стоило провожать нас, мисс Синклер, — в который раз качала головой Сара, не представляя, как Элиза сама будет добираться домой.   
  
      — И оставить вас ночью в этом районе? Нонсенс. — Элиза же только отмахивалась и показывала на нескольких явно прибитых болезнью бродяг, устроившихся около забора. — Только посмотрите на это: болезни и преступность… жуткое зрелище. И как государство это допускает.   
  
      Сара пожала плечами, не сразу находясь, что и ответить. Они уже подходили к дому, так что разговор и приятную встречу можно было считать почти завершёнными.   
  
      — Именно поэтому я и взяла Стивена на собрание, чтобы он видел, что мы пытается решать такие проблемы… о, мы пришли. — Сара остановилась у крыльца и взяла обе руки Элизы в свои, пожала их в приступе благодарности. — Не знаю, как и отблагодарить за вашу заботу. Если я могу сделать что-то взамен…   
  
      Элиза только сжала её ладони в ответ и лучезарно улыбнулась.   
  
      — Не стоит, дорогая. Каждому из нас необходимо немного доброты со стороны., но знаешь, пока ты не ушла…   
  
      Сара вопросительно вскинула брови, на что Элиза принялась, чуть смущаясь, объяснять:   
  
      — Ты ведь говорила, что хочешь участвовать в жизни общества. Видишь ли, я состою в одной маленькой группе… гражданское лиге. Мы просто собираемся и обсуждаем газеты или книги. Ищем новые способы улучшить общество. И многие берут с собой детей, так что и Стивену будет интересно.   
  
      Звучало и правда очень хорошо. Стиву, даже несмотря на то, что он такой болезненный, было бы неплохо видеться со сверстниками чаще, чем это происходит обычно. Вот только… Сара посмотрела на окна дома, в которых не горел свет, и тяжело вздохнула.   
  
      — Это выглядит чудесно. Просто… я не знаю, у меня ни на что не хватает времени. И я не знаю, как на это отреагирует Джозеф.   
  
      Элиза убрала свои руки и принялась копаться в сумочке, явно намереваясь что-то там найти.   
  
      — Да, конечно, нельзя расстраивать Джозефа, — отвечала она, продолжая рыться, пока, наконец, не втащила небольшую бумажку с ярко-красной надписью на ней и не вручила её Саре. — Давай я оставлю тебе брошюрку, а ты подумаешь. Думаю тебе понравятся наши идеи.   
  
      Сара благодарно кивнула и опустила взгляд на листовку. На ней изображался немного странный осьминог, под щупальцами которого вилась надпись:   
  
      « _Нью-Йоркский филиал сообщества «ГИДРа». Мы рады видеть тех, кому не всё равно_ ».


End file.
